Insane Crazy
by Deranged Black Kitten
Summary: On the way home from school, Yugi is kidnapped and his friends are unable to help him. Two years later, he shows up out of nowhere, but he's not the same person from before. Is Yami going insane or is Yugi really there?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings readers of fic! I'm sure this fic will be confusing and might not make sense. But since when does   
  
Yu-Gi-Oh make sense?! The Muse is the main one in control of this fic! Yup. So that usually means that chapters should come out sooner than they would if lazyness was in control. Of course, Lazyness might lock the Muse in a locker or something to get control. I uh--- Quit poking me!!!!  
  
Muse: *is poking black kitten* Less talking more typing!  
  
Lawyers: Our client does not own Yu-Gi-Oh....do not sue her.... This fic will contain violence, possible swearing, and lots of flashbacks.....Parents strongly cautioned....  
  
Before I forget, in this fic, Yami has his own body. I've seen so many fics like that so I don't think I need to explain how he got his own body. Let's just pretend that him and his friends cast a spell that got him his own body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yugi and his friends were walking home from school. It was friday, so now they had the whole weekend to themselves. They all laughed and talked about how their day went. Right now they were heading to Yugi's house.   
  
Yugi kept looking around. Lately he felt as if he were being watched. Just the other day, he saw this red car following him.  
  
(a.n. I already hate this fic....hopfully it will get better.)  
  
He turned his attention back to his friends when he was suddenly pulled into an ally. He tried to cry out, but a hands covered his mouth. Lucky for him, his friends immediatly noticed his absence and turned around to see were he went. The stranger pulled him further into the ally, probably hoping to not be seen.  
  
" Yugi? Where'd ya go?" Joey's voice asked.  
  
' Something's not right.' Yami thought to himself as he felt the panic through their mind link.  
  
As Yugi was dragged further away from his friends, he kicked over a trash can. The noise alerted his friends and they ran into the ally.  
  
" Yugi! Let him go!" Yami ordered.  
  
Yami looked at the stranger, but he couldn't make out what the person looked like. The man was wearing a ski mask. The only thing Yami could see was a crazed grin. Yami ran toward the man, but stopped shortly. The guy had taken a gun out of his coat pocket, and aimed it straight at Yugi's head.  
  
" Get on the ground now!" The man ordered in a deep voice." Or your friend here won't live to see another day."  
  
Everyone slowly dropped to the ground. They all felt so powerless. Why does this kind of stuff always happen to them?   
  
(a.n. *cackles evilly*)  
  
The man smiled and them smacked Yugi over the head with the gun, causing him to lose conciousness. Yami growled at the man.  
  
" Well I'd love to stay and chat." the man said and ripped the millenium puzzle off Yugi's neck. He tossed it to the ground. It luckily didn't break." But I have to go now."  
  
He walked off down the allyway with Yugi in one arm, and the gun in the other arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End chapter one. I hated this chapter, but it should get better. This chapter is only showing how the whole ordeal started. That's all. Tell me what you think. Constuctive criticism might help this story. I'm better at writing Invader Zim fics than any other fics.   
  
Shadow dark: So tell us what you think.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Greeting readers of fic. Since the last chapter was so short, I'm just gonna start the next on right now. Get this fic on the road!!  
  
Muse: Less yapping, more typing!!!  
  
*glares at muse and types*  
  
Lawyers: Our client doesn't own YuGiOh....please leave a review at the end of this chapter, and do not sue her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
2 years later........  
  
Joey looked through the movie selection. Yami and him were going to stay up all night watching movies. Right now he was at the video store right now. There were so many movies to choose from. Action, adventure, horror, romance, comedy.....the selection went on.  
  
He looked out the window of the store and thought,' Another dark and rainy saturday.'  
  
He turned back to the movies when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.   
  
" Couldn't be." he mummbled to himself." That looks like Yugi."  
  
He quickly turned back to the window to find nothing.  
  
'Strange.' he thought to himself.  
  
They never did find Yugi after that horrible day. They didn't even know what the kiddnapper looked like. Everyone had become so depressed after that, and Yami didn't completely forgive himself. No matter how many times Joey told him that it wasn't his fault, he wouldn't listen.  
  
" Better get comedy," He said and picked out a few movies.  
  
By the time Joey got to his car, he was soaking wet. He turned the car on and drove to the game shop where Yami lived.  
  
(a.n. I don't know if they can drive, but they can now. I also forgot the name of the game shop, so if someone could tell me, I would be greatful.)  
  
Him and Yami watched the movies while eating popcorn. Comedy was a good choice because it made them forget their troubles.  
  
~~~~~~~Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where am I? The sky looks dark and angry. For some reason beyond my knowledge I sudder. I don't know where I am or how I got here. I'm laying on the hard ground, looking at the sky. People are walking by, lots of people.  
  
I don't think they can see me. Why isn't anyone helping me? It's getting cold out. I don't think I've blinked once since I woke up. Something small hits my forhead. It's not hard, or solid, but it's cold. Wet, it's something wet. The sky seems to be sad, it's....it's crying. Can the sky even cry? It must be able to, since that's what it's doing.  
  
Why would the sky be crying? It seems that with every answer comes a question. I'm cold, maybe I should get up, I can't stay here forever. Then again, I could if I really wanted to, nobody seems to see me, so it's not like someone would tell me to move.  
  
These people scare me. I'm not sure why, but they do. I wish they would leave. I get up and start walking. Walking where? I don't know where to go. I try to think back, where do I live? Does anybody care about me? Do I have a family? My mind is all foggy. I can't really think straight, I can't remember. Why was I laying on the ground?  
  
I'm wandering around aimlessly. Drenched with the sky's tears. It's getting darker. People are starting to notice me. They look at me with all different expressions. Some look at me confused, others glare at me, some look at me with sympathy, and some just glance at me.  
  
I stop in front of a building. It looks farmiliar. The inside of the building is bright. It looks warm in there. This place is so farmiliar, I wish I could remember why. Maybe if I go inside I'll remember.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Joey were just starting on another movie when there was a knock on the door. Yami and Joey looked at eachother, proably both wondering who that could be.  
  
" I'll get it." Yami said." Pause the movie."  
  
Joey nodded and Yami walked into the next room where the door was. He opened the door and stood there speachless, his mouth figuratively hit the ground. There in front of him stood Yugi. He looked wet, pale, and confused. His confused look was immediatly replaced with a innocent happy smile.  
  
"Hi." he said.  
  
Yami dropped to his knees and hugged Yugi. Tears where in his eyes, he was so happy. Yugi had gone missing for two years and he just walks up and says 'hi'. Yami couldn't believe it, this had to be a dream. If it was, he didn't want to wake up.  
  
~~~~~~Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I knock on this building's door and this person comes and hugs me. I don't remember a time when I was more scared, of course, I don't remember anything at all. Maybe this person knew me. Why was he crying? Did I make him sad?  
  
" I'm sorry." I said.  
  
He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes. He has pretty red eyes. Why's he looking at me? I look away, off to the side, where coat have been hung. He starts laughing, and I look over at him with confusion. His laugh isn't loud, it's really quiet. Why is he laughing?   
  
He's really starting to scare me now. Maybe coming here was a bad idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm sorry" Yugi said.  
  
Yami pulled out of the hug and stared at Yugi. As he looked inot Yugi's eyes, he saw something different in them. They weren't the same as before he was kidnapped. Yami couldn't quite figure out what it was that seemed different about Yugi.  
  
He laughed quietly. He had no idea why Yugi would be saying sorry. If anything, he should be saying sorry. Sorry for not being able to help Yugi.  
  
Yami stopped laughing when he saw a flicker of fear in Yugi's eyes.  
  
" Yami? You okay?" Joey asked.  
  
Joey walked into the room and stared at Yami with concern. Yami stood up and turned to Joey. Why wasn't Joey freaking out about this? Why wasn't he being all happy that Yugi had returned?  
  
" Who was at the door, Yami?" Joey asked.  
  
Yami blinked at the question. What did he mean by that? Yugi was standing right there!  
  
" Joey, you'll never believe it!" Yami said. He turned around and said," It's -----''  
  
Yami's eyes widened as he looked at the doorway. It was empty. There was nobody there. Yami looked further outside. There wasn't even any trace indicating that someone had been there. No wet foot prints, no nothing.Yami thought he might have a panic attack.  
  
" The wind?" Joey asked, worried." Are you sure you're okay, Yami? You look completely freaked."  
  
" I...I....I don't know." Yami said." I must just be tired, or maybe coming down with something."  
  
" Maybe I should go. That way you can get some sleep." Joey suggested." I'll come back tomorrow and see how you're doing. We could finish the movies."  
  
Yami slowly turned to Joey," Yeah. That might be best."  
  
" Okay." Joey smiled." So I'll see you tomorrow, that is, if you're feeling better."  
  
" Right." Yami said quietly." Granpa should be coming home some time tonight."  
  
" Okay. Bye Yami!" Joey waved and then walked over to his car and drove away.  
  
Yami slowly closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End chapter 2 of Insane Crazy! I'm starting to like this fic now. It's actually picking up speed.   
  
Shadow dark: *says in announcer voice* Perhaps Yugi really was there or perhaps it's all in Yami's mind. What Yami didn't know is that he has entered....The twilight Zone.... *plays freaky Twilight Zone tune*  
  
Muse:   
  
^^;;;; No he did not enter the Twilight Zone....Shadow dark is just being a butt......  
  
Shadow dark: *sticks tongue out* 


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings readers of fic! This is chapter three of insane crazy! Yay! Your reviews encouraged me to write more! Good for you!   
  
Shadow dark: Let's get this fic started!!!  
  
YAY!!!  
  
Lawyers: Our client doesn't own Yugioh, please leave a review and don't sue her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yami walked away from the door. He felt so confused. Was Yugi really there? Or was it all just in his mind? When he hugged Yugi, he felt so real. If it was in his mind, than why would his mind have Yugi be scared of him. He wasn't completely sure if Yugi was scared of him, but it really seemed like it.  
  
Yami walked into the living room. Maybe there was something on TV.  
  
" You look so sad. What's wrong?"  
  
Yami's head jerked up at the voice. He saw Yugi standing in the living room. The night just seemed to be getting more and more confusing. Was Yugi really there, or was this just another trick his mind was playing on him? Maybe he really was coming down with something. Yugi looked up at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
Yami sighed," I don't know if you're real or not."  
  
" I think I'm real," Yugi said unsure." I can see, hear, and smell. I don't know, how do you tell if you're real or not?"  
  
" I don't think there truely is a way to tell if you're real or not...." Yami said." But....You disappeared a few minutes ago."  
  
" I don't remember disappearing." Yugi said. He sat down on the couch and hugged his knees to his chest." I'm lost." he said sadly.  
  
'Lost? What does he mean,'lost'?' Yami thought to himself. He asked," Lost?"   
  
"I'm cold." Yugi said as if he didn't hear Yami.  
  
" Do you remember me, Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi blinked and then said," You never told me you're name."  
  
' Amnesia?' Yami thought.  
  
Yugi shivered and Yami thought,' Maybe I should go get him a blanket. But what if he's gone when I come back? I don't want him to leave again.'  
  
" Will you stay here if I go get you a blanket?" Yami asked.  
  
" I never left." Yugi said.  
  
Yami still hestitated, but finally decided to go get Yugi a blanket. As he was getting the blanket from the closet, he thought,' Yugi's acting strange. What could of happened to him?'  
  
Yami walked back to the living room with the blanket, but when he got there, there was nobody there. He dropped the blanket and looked around. Nobody but him was in the living room. He looked all around the house, but still, Yugi was nowhere to be seen. He finally gave up, just as Grampa was getting home.  
  
Should he tell Grampa about seeing Yugi twice? Something like that would just upset him. Neither of them had gotten over the ordeal. He'd better just keep quiet for now.  
  
As the two were eating dinner, Grampa asked," Are you feeling okay, Yami? You look distraught."  
  
" I'm fine." Yami lied.  
  
" Weren't you and Joey going to watch movie tonight?" He asked.  
  
" I was feeling kinda tired, so he said he would come back tomorrow." Yami explained." I'm feeling kinda tired now, may I be excused?"  
  
" Sure. I can clean up, you just get some sleep." Grampa said.  
  
Yami walked up to his room. He looked down the hallway at the door to Yugi's room and sighed. He walked into his dark room and turned on the lights.  
  
" I remember you now, Yami."  
  
Yami whirled around to see Yugi sitting on his bed.Yugi smiled at him. He finally found his voice and asked, "Where'd you go, Yugi?"  
  
" I never left." Yugi said.  
  
This disappearing act was starting to get annoying. Yami sighed and sat down on the floor. He stared at Yugi and that's when he noticed that there was a scar on Yugi's cheek.   
  
' Where did that come from?' he thought to himself.  
  
" Yugi, do you remember who took you?" Yami finally asked. Maybe they could find the guy who kidnapped Yugi and have him arrested.  
  
" Took me?" Yugi asked.  
  
" You were kidnapped, do you remember?" Yami asked.  
  
" I...I think....I'm not.....not sure...." Yugi mummbled.  
  
Yugi's eyes became glazed over, and he seemed to be looking right through Yami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi's eyes slid open. Where was he? What happened? He looked around the room. It looked old. The wood floors were splintered and chipped. The walls were stained and moldy. There were pipes sticking out of the wall. There was one light that had been pulled out of the ceiling and was swinging back and forth, casting shadows around the room.  
  
" Yami?" Yugi called out." Joey? Tea? Tristan?"  
  
" Your friends aren't here." A deep male voice said." I killed them all."  
  
" What?!" Yugi cried.  
  
" They wouldn't cooperate, so I killed them. Pretty loyal friends you had, they wouldn't let you go. You should have heard the girl scream. Absolutely hillarious!" he laughed." You know, if you really think about it, it's your fault that they're dead. If you were never their friend, then they would still be alive."  
  
" Why am I here? Why are you doing this?" Yugi asked and suddered as all the worst possibilities came to mind.  
  
" You see kid, I like you. I know all about you, so I won't kill you." he said.  
  
Yugi wasn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Hopefully it would be a good thing.  
  
" Who are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
" You can call me Jack." he said with a twisted smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Yugi? Yugi?" Yami tried snapping Yugi out of his trance.  
  
Yugi frowned, tears dripping from his eyes. He said quietly," He said you were all dead. I thought he killed you.."  
  
Yami wiped the tears from Yugi's eyes and said," But I'm here, aren't I?" Yugi nodded."And that's what's important, that we're all here."  
  
Yugi hugged Yami. Nothing made sense. Was this really Yugi? He felt so real and solid. And yet, he would disappear as if he never excisted. How could a figment of his imagination feel so real? He could feel the warmth from Yugi, he could feel his wet tears, how could something not real possibly do that? All logic has been thrown out the window.  
  
" Will you stay, Yugi?" Yami asked once again.  
  
Yugi answered," My memories aren't here, so I am."  
  
Yami raised and eyebrow and Yugi just smiled. At that moment, Grampa walked in and asked," Yami, are you okay?"  
  
Yami turned his head and said," I'm fine." he turned back to Yugi." I was just---" There was nobody there.  
  
" Are you sure you're okay?" Grampa asked again.  
  
Yami sighed," Yes, I'm just tired. Goodnight Grampa."  
  
" Good night." He left and closed the door.  
  
' Where does Yugi keep disappearing to? This is really getting annoying.' Yami thought to himself.   
  
He felt something on his sholder, something wet. He looked at his shirt and gasped," Tears!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 3!!! YAY!!! THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! I would say more, but I got to go and write more on my other stories!! BYE BYE!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings readers of fic! It's getting colder out, winter is approaching!!!Chapter four os Insane Crazy is here....yay!  
  
Shadow dark: Why didn't we update sooner....#1 We're lazy....*glances al lazyness*  
  
Lazyness: *is asleep*  
  
Shadow dark: # 2 this fic was confusing us, so we had to get everything all straightened out in our minds...and   
  
#3 we had to think of stuff to happen in future chapters.....^^  
  
But we did all that on the bus.....  
  
Shadow dark: *mummbles* and at school...  
  
Muse: I TOLD her to concentrate on school, but NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Lawyers: we don't own Yugioh....don't sue us....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yami looked around the room he was now in. It was old and didn't look sutible for living in. He looked around and saw a shape in the corner. Uppon closer examination, he could see that it was Yugi.  
  
"Yugi!" He called out to his light.  
  
Yugi just stayed huddled in the corner as if he didn't hear Yami. Yami frowned and walked up to Yugi. When he tried to tap Yugi on the sholder to get his attention, his hand went straight through Yugi! Yami's eyes widened, but before he could even think about it, a door on the far end of the room swung open. Yami looked up to see who it was, but all he could make out was a tall male figure. The person was hidden by the shadows.  
  
Yugi's head jerked up and he cried," Where is she, Jack?! What'd you do to her?!"  
  
' Her who?' Yami asked, but nobody could hear or see him.  
  
" He family payed the ransom money. She had fufilled her purpose." Jack said.  
  
"So.....you let her go?" Yugi asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course not!" Jack said." I couldn't have her running around telling everyone who I am and where you are."  
  
"Then you-"  
  
"Killed her? Yes." Jack finished Yugi's sentance.  
  
"But she didn't do anything!" Yugi said while standing up.  
  
"Of course she did!" Jack said." She gave us money, didn't she?!"  
  
"You bastard!!! It's all about the money with you, isn't it?!?" Yugi growled at his tormentor.  
  
Jack turned away from Yugi. A low growl erupted from his throut, his sholders shaking in rage. Before Yugi even knew what was going on, Jack swung around and slashed Yugi across the cheek with a knife. Yugi fell over in shock and cupped a hand over his now bleeding cheek. He stared up at Jack in horror.  
  
"Awww, look what you made me do, Yugi." Jack said." Here, I'll make it up to you." Jack held out a lollipop." I bought it with the ransom money."  
  
"I'm not hungry.." Yugi whispered while turning away.  
  
"When someone is offering you an gift," Jack turned Yugi's face toward him so thay were looking eye to eye." you take it!" Jack smacked Yugi across the face, hurting the cut on his cheek more.  
  
As Yugi cried out in pain, Yami's eyes snapped open. He found himself back in his room. He was shaking and covered in sweat. Yami looked at the alarm clock to see that it was seven in the morning. He didn't think he could get back to sleep so he got out of bed and took a shower.  
  
"What a horrible dream." He muttered as he was walking back to his room."But was it just a dream?"  
  
Yami's question was forgotten when he opened his bedroom door. He saw Yugi spinning around on a chair with wheels while laughing.(a.n. ya know, those computer chairs)  
  
When Yugi didn't seem to notice him, he asked," Yugi?"  
  
Instead of answering, Yugi pushed off from the nearest desk and rolled across the room, only to come crashing into the wall on the other side. He continued laughing as he sat up and looked at Yami. Yami stood there speachless.  
  
He finally asked," Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi smiled and laughed, he finally said," You're silly Yami. I'm Yugi, not Okay!"  
  
Yami blinked then said," No, I ment, did that hurt?"  
  
" Did what hurt?"  
  
Yami sighed," Nevermind."  
  
' Yugi's acting really strange right now.' he thought to himself as he walked out of the room. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Yami. You're up early." Grampa said.  
  
"Hello Grampa." Yami said as he sat down onto a chair." I just couldn't get back to bed."  
  
The phone rang and Grampa picked it up."Hello? Oh hi Joey! Yes, hold on a second. Yami!"  
  
Yami picked up the phone," Hi Joey."  
  
"Hey Yami!" Joey said " How are you feeling?"  
  
Yami looked around the kitchen to see nobody but Grampa." Better."  
  
"Great! You wanna finish watching the rest of those movies?" Joey asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Okay, great! I'll see you later. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" He hung up the phone and turned to Grampa saying," Joey said he'll be over later."  
  
Grampa nodded and Yami walked into the livingroom. When he got there, he saw Yugi looking at something in the newspaper. Yami sat down on the couch and looked over at Yugi with curiousity. Yugi walked up to him and held up the paper with a frown. On the front page was a picture of a girl about their age. She had long pale green hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a black shirt and around her neck hung a snake necklace. The snake was red, yellow, and black. Beside the picture was an article labled,' Cali Fortmand Kidnapped'.  
  
" Another one." Yami mummbled.  
  
Yugi looked away bordly and began wandering aimlessly around the house, probably looking for something to entertain him. Yami read the article and found out that Cali's family is rich. It reminded him of his dream. He looked over at the scar on Yugi's cheek, then continued reading. Police think that she was kidnapped on her way to school. Her family is hoping that the kidnapped is only after money and will return their daughter once they have it. Yami folded the paper and set it down just as Joey knocked on the door. As he walked up to the door he looked around to find that Yugi had disappeared.  
  
Yami answered the door and said," Hi Joey!"  
  
"Hey Yami!" Joey waved back.  
  
They spent the next five hours watching comedy movies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End chapter 4...not much more happens after that.....really...nothing happens....I mean, more WILL happen, just not in this day the characters are in. They just watch movies, it gets late...and Joey leaves...Curse this inspuration black....CURSE IT!!!  
  
Shadow dark: It's not really considered writters block to her because she knows what some of the chapters will already be...she's just stuck here for now.....  
  
Muse: Damn it, Muse....think, THINK!!!! Can't....come up with...idea! 


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings readers of fic! The weekend has started and since I have no life, I can write a whole lot, YAY!  
  
Muse: None of us have lives! We're stuck with her!!! Help us please!! She makes me work overtime!!!  
  
Yeah...but look at what we accomplish together!!  
  
Muse: You don't pay me!!!  
  
Shadow dark: You don't pay me either!!!  
  
....Shadow dark....you don't DO anything.....  
  
Shadow dark:....And doing nothing is hard work!!!  
  
Lawyers: Our client does not own Yugioh, please leave a review and don't sue her....  
  
*mutters* Stupid money hungry people..*glares at Jack*  
  
Shadow dark: *throws acorn at Jack's head and looks away innocently*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yami found himself back in the old worn room. This time there were two people sitting in a corner in the room. He walked over to them and saw that it was Yugi and another girl.  
  
" So is your family rich?" Yugi asked.  
  
The girl shook her head," No, not really."  
  
" Jack must be getting desprate.." Yugi muttered.  
  
" Jack?" the girl asked.  
  
" Our kidnapper..." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh." she looked down." How long have you been here?"  
  
" I've lost track of the days. I have no idea. It seems like it's been a long time." Yugi said.  
  
" There must be a way out of here. I'm sure if we work together we could get out." she said.  
  
Yugi sighed," I've been trying to find a way out of here for a long time. At least, I think it's a long time." Yugi stood and walked around the small room." Don't you think I've tried?! Just look at this place! No windows, the door's always locked, it's not like we could dig our way out."  
  
The girl frowned," What about trying to fight Jack. We outnumber him."  
  
"Yeah, but he has knives and guns...That's pretty hard to beat." Yugi said.  
  
"Well, with that attitude you'll never get out of here." she said.  
  
" I guess that after trying and failing so many times, you realize your limits." Yugi said with a shrug.  
  
A lock clicked and the door swung open. Jack walked in with the same twisted smile on his face. Yami cursed when he found out that he couldn't see what the man looked like.  
  
" Ah, I see you two have had a fun time talking." Jack said as he walked forward. He turned to the girl," Well, congradulations Annie! You're family paid the ransom money. Not alot, but it'll do."  
  
Annie took a step back as Jack approached her. Yugi stepped in front of Annie and said," Jack! Be reasonable. She doesn't know who I am. Just let her go, what could one girl do?"  
  
"More than you know." Jack said." Sure, you say she doesn't know who you are, but you could be lieing to me." he took out a knife and pressed it up against Yugi's neck.  
  
" I'm not lieing to you. I swear!" Yugi said.  
  
Jack frowned and put the knife back into his pocket." So she doesn't know your name, but she DOES know that there's a kid here that was also kidnapped. Keep in mind that this room isn't sound proof."  
  
" What if I promise to not complain about the next few people if you just let this one girl go?" Yugi asked.  
  
Jack sighed in annoyance," You've made me that offer ever since you've first got here and the answer remains the same, no!"   
  
Yugi sighed in defeat," Okay fine!" he turned away from Jack." Well Annie, it was nice knowing you..."  
  
Jack raised a confused eyebrow and Annie was about to say something, when Yugi suddenly whiped around and slamed Jack up wall with strength not even Yami knew Yugi had. One of the reasons of how Yugi did that, was because Yugi caught Jack off gaurd.  
  
When Yugi slamed into Jack, pushing him up against the wall, Yugi yelled to Annie," Run!"  
  
Annie didn't need to be told twice. She ran out the open door and out of the house. Yugi yelped as Jack punched him. He was thrown to the ground.  
  
" I'll deal with you later!" Jack growled as he quickly locked the door.  
  
Several minutes after Jack left, Yugi slowly approached the door and tried opening it. Jack was in a hurry, so he could have not locked it correctly. Unfortunatly for Yugi, Jacks not that stupid. Yugi paced around the small room like a caged animal, ocasionally glancing nervously at the door.   
  
The door finally opened and Yugi backed away from it. Jack stepped aside with a large grin on his face. In the doorway was the dead body of Annie. It was so grusome that Yami quickly looked away. It looked like she had been stabbed several times and then shot in the head. Once Jack was satisfied with the look on Yugi's face, he closed the door and approached the boy. Yami could only watch in horror as the bastard beat his light. He probably would never get the sound of Yugi's screams out of his head after this.  
  
Yami's eyes snapped open and in his panic fell out of bed. He looked around the room from his position on the floor and sighed in relief to find that it was just another horrible nightmare. He looked at the alarm clock to see that he should be getting ready for school soon. He heard a laugh and looked over to see Yugi sitting on the other side of the room.  
  
Yugi held up the duel monsters card Silver Fang and said," It's a wolfy!" he put the card back into the deck and began looking through the different duel monsters cards.  
  
" Do you remember duel monsters?" Yami asked.  
  
" Hmmm..." Yugi thought as he continued looking through the deck." It's a game where you use these different cards to fight against other players....I think...."  
  
'Well,' Yami thought.' He hasn't completely lost his memory...'  
  
" I like this card the best!" Yugi said while holding up the Dark Magician.  
  
Yami thought with a smile,' Some things never change.'  
  
" I have to get ready for school." Yami said to Yugi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yami walked to school he wondered if Yugi was real or just in his mind. Maybe he was real and other people could see him, but nobody has because he keeps disappearing whenever someone else is in the same room as them. He noticed that Yugi was acting weird, acting as if nothing had happened and that everything was fine. He either lost his memory or just doesn't want to remember, but Yami couldn't blame him if he just wants to forget the kidnapping.  
  
Yami walked into the very crowded school. Everyone was running around, going to lockers, and talking to friends.  
  
"What's everyone doing?"  
  
Yami's eyes widened and he turned to see Yugi leaning against a wall. Yugi was here, in school, with hundreds of people surrounding him and nobody seemed to notice him at all. Maybe it really was just a figment of his imagination. Yami cocked his head, waiting for an answer.  
  
" Getting ready for school and meeting friends." Yami said.  
  
" School. I remember school. I don't remember the last time I went to school." Yugi said.  
  
" I have to get to class and you.....what do you do when you go away?" Yami asked.  
  
" Go away?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. You're always disappearing." Yami said.  
  
" I don't remember disappearing." Yugi said.  
  
Yami sighed in defeat and walked off to class with Yugi following close behind. Ryou and Bakura were at the other side of the hallway. Yugi waved happily at the two before running off. Yami saw Bakura raise an eyebrow before disappearing into the crowd with his light.   
  
Yami walked into his classroom and sat next to Joey and Tristan. They greeted eachother and Yami turned his attention back up to the front to see Yugi sitting on the teachers desk. He looked around the room as if he'd never been in a classroom before. Yami looked back at Joey who seemed to be staring straight through Yugi. He looked at Tristan who also didn't seem to notice anything unusual in the classroom. Nobody seemed to see Yugi at all, this was just to weird.  
  
The teacher walked into the room and said," Hello class. Please open your text books and turn to page 124." She continued her lesson by droning on about the different events in history.   
  
Yugi stared at the teacher with a bored expression and then jumped down from the desk, knocking over a cup full of pencils in the process. The students snapped out of their trance and the teacher stopped her lecture. The reason why this seemed so weird to everyone except Yami, is because the pencils were set near the center of the desk and it looked like they just jumped off. The teacher cleared her throat, picked up the pencils, and continued with her lesson.  
  
Yami watched as Yugi wandered aimlessly around the room. He would pause in front of each student stare at them with a confused expression. When the person didn't acknowledge his existence, he would move on to the next student. He looked a little bit sadder and confused each time a student ignored him. Yugi eventually gave up after realizing that nobody was going to talk to him or even look at him. With one last annoyed sigh, Yugi faded away as if he was never there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End chapter 5. Well, nothing really big happened in this chapter...but this story is going somewhere...Just you wait!  
  
Muse: Yup! And now she's gonna write more!!  
  
*groans and bangs head against keyboard* Stop bossing me around, it's really annoying!  
  
Shadow dark: You know what's annoying? You two fighting. Everyday it's always *mocking* Write this, type that! I don't want to. But you get so much accomplished. Quit bossing me around, you don't own me! You're so lazy! If you typed as much as you complained than you would have a whole novel by now. Yeah?! Well if you were as nice as much as you bitched, than you would give Mother Theresa a run for her money. *normal voice* Just shutup!  
  
Muse and me: *both burst out laughing*  
  
Muse: You really are like that!  
  
^^ Yeah! And she sure got you good!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings readers of fic! Yet another chapter!! YAY! I can't wait to see the Matrix and The Cat in the Hat!!! WOO! Okay...back to more important matters, like this fic.....Is this fic considered important??? I do not know, but I'm gonna write it anyway!!!  
  
Lawyers: Our client does not own Yugioh, please leave a review and do not sue her....  
  
ACK! I have the hiccups! Damn it all! I'm hiccupping every 5 seconds!!! Is hiccupping supposed to be painful...hmmm....I don't know...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yami was walking home from school. He hadn't seen Yugi for the rest of the day and he was really getting frustrated.  
  
" Okay." he mumbled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk." So nobody else sees him, so what? That doesn't necessarily mean that I'm crazy." people were giving him weird looks." And now I'm talking to myself." he sighed." Maybe the stress of the situation has caused me to finally snap. Hmmm, I don't feel crazy, but then again, I don't know what crazy feels like. Or maybe I really do know what insanity is because I am insane."  
  
" Sounds like you're talking in circles to me."  
  
Yami turned around, already knowing who it was. He raised an eyebrow," How long have you been standing there?" Yugi shrugged." Where'd you disappear to?"  
  
" I neve-"  
  
" Yeah, yeah, I know. You never left." Yami sighed.  
  
" If you know than why do you keep asking me?" Yugi asked.  
  
" You know what? I really don't know why I keep asking you. I guess I'm just hoping that you'll remember that you really did disappear and then tell me where you went, but I don't think I'll get the answer anytime soon." Yami explained.  
  
" Oh." Yugi frowned." I have no idea what you're talking about." Yami sighed and continued walking down the sidewalk." Hey Yami? Why is everyone ignoring me?"  
  
Yami stopped walking and looked over at Yugi." They're not ignoring you, Yugi. They just can't see you. Do you know why I'm the only one that can see you?"  
  
" I can see me." Yugi said and held a hand up in front of his face.  
  
Yami signed and kneeled down next to his light." Listen carefully Yugi. No one can see you, except me and of course you. Do you understand me so far?" Yugi nodded." Okay good. Do you know why they can't see you?"  
  
" Are they all blind?"  
  
" No, they're not blind. They actually can't hear you either." Yami said.  
  
" You have pretty eyes, Yami." Yugi said.  
  
" Let's try and stay on topic." Yami sighed in frustration.  
  
Yugi looked slightly annoyed and said," Maybe everyone really is blind and you just don't know it. Or maybe they really can see, but they just don't know how to open their eyes. You obviously know how to open your eyes, Yami. Hmmm, maybe you're just over thinking this whole thing." Yugi smiled." Let's go to a place that has a lot of trees."  
  
" A park?"   
  
" Maybe." Yugi said unsure.  
  
" We'll go another time." Yami said." I have homework to do right now."  
  
" Awwww." Yugi looked around." Hey! Everyone's looking at us. You think they see me?"  
  
Yami looked around him to see that many people were giving him weird looks as they walked by. Some would even stop to raise and eyebrow or turn to nearest person and whisper something them. Yami could hear bits and pieces of the different conversations:  
  
" ---crazy."  
  
" ---started talking to air."  
  
" ---poor insane kid."  
  
" ---an imaginary friend named Yugi, I think..."  
  
" ---aware he's insane?"  
  
" Don't go near him, he might be dangerous."  
  
" ---schizophrenia, I think it's called."  
  
" Maybe I should call someone."  
  
Yami stood up and a few people surrounding him backed away. Without one word to the crowd that had formed around him, he quickly walked away and off to the game shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End chapter 6!!! YAY!!! Halloween was great! I got lots of candy! But I'll probably not eat all of it cause it's bad for me. I figure I'll give alot of it to my family and friends. My body is really killing me for walking so much last night. If walking is so good for you, than why do you feel so horrible after walking? By the end of the night, my balance was so off that I was unintentionally walking off to the side instead of straight.  
  
Shadow dark: You're talking to much, stop it...*falls asleep*  
  
O.o;;;  
  
Muse: Just post the fic already!  
  
Fine! Fine!! I'll post the fic......*falls to the ground twitching* Stupid computer logged me offline!! WHY!? Why does it always do this?!  
  
Shadow dark: *mumbles in sleep* 'cause you have a bad internet connection now SHUT UP!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings readers of fic! I have had a writers block...Hoy! I thought I'd be moving this weekend but thanks to "reliable" real estate agents, it'll be a while. I also wanted to spend my time reading instead of writing. But then this fic just kept nagging and nagging to be updated and the Muse and Shadow dark weren't helping either....well mainly just the Muse.  
  
Muse: Hey!  
  
What?! All you do is bitch about fics and homework and drawing...well, I enjoy drawing, but that's not the point!  
  
Muse: Whatever...Just get writing....  
  
Lawyers: Our client doesn't own Yugioh, don't sue her.....that is all  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Yami sat awake at night. He didn't like the nightmares that he'd been having lately so he decided that he just wouldn't sleep tonight. He was sitting on the couch watching TV and keeping the volume down so he wouldn't wake up Grandpa. He claimed that he still had homework to do when Grandpa asked why he was still up.  
  
" I'll just skip sleep tonight. How hard could that be? Besides, I'll just go to sleep tomorrow....maybe." he yawned as he held up the remote to change the channel.  
  
(a.n. I don't know what kind of TV shows they have over in Japan, so I'm just gonna write whatever comes to me)  
  
" Tonight on News 4, why candy is bad for kids and--"  
  
*click*  
  
" Lucy! You got some splaining to do!"  
  
*click*   
  
" What chu talking 'bout--"  
  
*click*  
  
" Lalalalah! Lalalalah! Elmo's world!"   
  
*click*   
  
" This is the Tom Green show! It's not the Green Tom show!"  
  
*click*   
  
" Mr. Feeny? MR. FEENY!!??"  
  
*click*  
  
" I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom, doom, doom,do-doom,doom,doom,doom! Doom, doom, doom,doom,doom!"  
  
" I can't believe that there's NOTHING on! I mean, It's only-" he paused to look at his watch." 2:00 in the morning! What? They don't expect anyone to be up at this time? I think I'm gonna write a letter to the TV people. Yeah! That's what I'm going to do!"  
  
He changed the channel again to find that the show Titus was on.  
  
" This show is so unrealistic!" Yami yawned again.  
  
Titus: " You come into this world defenseless. That's why God gave us baseball bats. Well, he gave us trees, but we knew what he meant."  
  
" This show isn't so bad." Yami said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3:30 AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Wow. When you're asleep, time just flies by, but when you're awake it drags on." Yami said." Hmm. When you stare at a white wall that doesn't have anything on it, it looks like the wall goes on forever."   
  
He sat in silence for a few minutes than said," Hey! I know what I can do! I'll go into the puzzle and see if the door to Yugi's soul room will open. Since Yugi keeps appearing everywhere all the time, maybe it will open."  
  
He willed himself into the puzzle and walked down the hall. On Yami's right was his door and on his left was Yugi's door. His hopes were high as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the door knob. He sighed in defeat and frowned when he saw that the door was still locked.  
  
" Damn it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~5:00 AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Must.say.awake..."   
  
Yami dragged himself into the bathroom and filled the sink with cold water. He splashed it onto his face and stared into the mirror at his sleep-deprived form. He leaned against the sink as his eyes began to droop. He fell forward asleep, but jerked awake when he felt ice upon his face. He pulled his face out of the water and gasped.  
  
" Note to self: Don't do that again." After draining the sink he wandered back to the couch and sat down." Well that failed horribly."  
  
His yawned again and closed his eyes for just a second, but when he opened them, he was back in the small worn down room. Yami could see Yugi leaning against the wall. His cloths looked old and torn. He was very pale and gaunt with a few visible cuts and bruises and his bright purple eyes had become dull and depressing. He was frowning and seemed to be deep in thought.   
  
On the opposite side of the room was a young boy. He looked about six years old. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes that showed he was terrified.  
  
" Wake up, Yami. Wake up." Yami muttered to himself.  
  
The lock to the door clicked and everyone looked over at it. The door creaked open slowly and Jack walked in. His shadowed form raised up his weapon.  
  
" Jack no!" Yugi pleaded.  
  
The blue-eyed boy didn't even get a chance to cry out before Jack shot him in the head. Blood splattered everywhere and his lifeless form fell to the ground. Jack walked over to Yugi and smiled.  
  
" This is your fault, Yugi. After your last little stunt, I realized that with your help they could get away. Therefore, I've decided that once I get the money I'll just kill them here instead of taking them outside your room. I didn't want you to see this kind of stuff, but I changed my mind. Now they don't really get one word out. I like it this way, it's a whole lot quieter. There's a lot less screaming. Nice, huh?" Yugi glared at him." No? Not nice? Oh well, guess it's just me."  
  
Jack walked up to Yugi and attempted to wipe off the blue eyed boy's blood that happened to splatter onto his face, but all he did was smear it across Yugi's pale cheek. Jack frowned and Yugi jerked away from the homicidal maniac.  
  
" Don't touch me." He hissed.  
  
" You know, Yugi, you should respect your elders." Jack said with a glare. He looked back at the dead boy and said," You know, I'm feeling a little tired tonight. So I'll just leave the body in here for now. Just think of it as a sleep over." he frowned at the dead body." Except you guest is dead."   
  
Jack walked back over to the door and before he closed and locked it he yelled back to Yugi," You two kids have fun now!"  
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes and muttered sleepily," I swear Jack....I'm gonna.....kick your ass...." he slowly got up and looked around to find himself back in the living room." Oh, okaaaay."  
  
" Yami! Time for you to get ready for school!" Grandpa called from the kitchen.  
  
Yami stumbled into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He fought to keep his eyes open.  
  
" Something wrong Yami?" Grandpa asked.  
  
" No, nothing. I'm just a liiiitle tired." he yawned and leaned against the table.  
  
" Here." Grampa said and set down a cup of coffee in front of Yami. Yami warily eyed the steaming drink and made no move to take it." It's coffee. It'll wake you up and help you stay awake."  
  
" Really? Does it have some kind of magical power?" Yami said as he held the cup in his hand.  
  
" No magic, just caffeine." Grandpa said.  
  
" Down the hatch." Yami muttered as he drank the liquid in one big gulp, which was a bad thing considering it was very hot. He sucked in his breath in an attempt to cool down his mouth.  
  
" Forgot to tell you it was hot," Grandpa said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami ran down the sidewalk with a thermos full of coffee in one and and his backpack in the other. He felt fine once the caffeine took affect. He slammed open the school door and ran down the hallway and he wasn't even late. He stopped running when he realized that he had time to just hang around and socialize.  
  
He ran up to Joey, Tristan, and Tea and said," Hi!"  
  
" Hey Yami! How are you?" Tea asked.  
  
" Fine, great, yup!" Yami said.  
  
" Why are you so......perky?" Tristan asked.  
  
" Um, coffee!" Yami held up the container full of coffee.  
  
" Since when did you drink coffee?" asked Joey.  
  
" Since this morning. What's with the interrogation!?" Yami glanced at the nearest clock." Class's starting. Gotta go!"  
  
~~~~~~~later on in the school day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was leaning over his desk, trying to pay attention to the teacher. It was near the end of the day and even though he drank alot of coffee, he was still tired. Not even caffeine could stand up to a boring teacher. His eyes were drooping and he quietly yawned. He lay his head against the desk and claimed to himself that he would just rest for a second. However, the next thing he new, he was back in that horrible little room that had been in his dreams for the past few days.  
  
" Oh crap." Yami muttered.  
  
Yugi was walking in circles around the room. He hummed a song to himself, but Yami couldn't remember what the lyrics to the song was. There were bloodstains on his cloths. The door swung open and a teenage boy older than Yami and Yugi was pushed into the room. He fell to the ground with a painful thud. Yugi continued humming to himself as if he were the only person in the room.  
  
The other teenager looks around and asked himself," Oh shit, how did all this happen?" after several minutes of panicking, he finally heard the humming and noticed the other person in the room." Hey kid? What's your name?"  
  
Yugi stopped pacing the room and stood with his back to Jack's new victim, still humming. The kid walked over and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder," Kid?"  
  
Yugi reeled back at the strangers touch as if he'd been smacked. He said in a panicked voice," Don't talk to me! Stay away!"  
  
" Whoa! Calm down! What do you mean?!" he paused as he got a good look at Yugi." How long have you been here?" Yugi looked away." Hey! Wait a minute! You're that Yugi kid that everyone was looking for!"  
  
" What do you mean,' was'?!" Yugi asked.  
  
" Well, I'm sure detectives and police are still trying to solve your case, but everyone else has stopped looking. It's been close to a year now. You may see a few old missing person posters, but not that many." the boy explained.  
  
" Oh. Well that's just great!" Yugi said sarcastically.  
  
" Why did you freak out before?" The teenager asked.  
  
" I just.....don't want to get to know you....." Yugi stared at the boy sadly then turned away.  
  
* Yami Moto!*  
  
(a.n. don't know if I spelt that right)  
  
Yami's eyes snapped open. He tried to stand up, but fell over. The teacher glared down at him. Yami grinned sheepishly at her. She wrote a small note, handed it to Yami, pointed out the door and snapped," Principles office, now!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the principles office~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" According to this, you fell asleep during the teacher's lesson and then distracted the class when you woke up and fell out of your chair." the principle stated.  
  
" You know you shouldn't believe everything you read." Yami said.  
  
The principle sighed," I'm going to have to call your guardian. What I don't get is how you fell asleep after drinking so much coffee..."  
  
" How did you about that?" Yami asked.  
  
" I saw you sneaking into the teachers lounge and 'borrowing' some coffee." The principle explained.  
  
" Ohhhh, that. I thought someone was watching me..."Yami said.  
  
" You just wait here while I go call you legal guardian," he said.  
  
" Right." Yami said.  
  
The principle walked back into the room after calling Yami's grandpa to find the pharaoh asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dream sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi walked around the room laughing and humming to himself. A younger girl was leaning against the wall watching him pace around the room. Yugi walked over to the door and pulled on the handle.  
  
" Come on door. Open up! I don't wanna stay in here!" Yugi said.  
  
The door swung open, causing Yugi to fall over. Yugi laughed for a few seconds than looked up at Jack with a frown. Jack raised an eyebrow and then closed the door behind him. He walked around Yugi to the little girl. Jack pinned the screaming girl against the wall and with a long knife, decapitated her. Yugi walked up to the dead girl and nudged her carcass with his foot.  
  
" She's sleeping?" he asked Jack.  
  
" Permanently, yes." he said.  
  
" Jack's mean." Yugi glared at the killer.  
  
Jack sighed and shook his head while muttering," You poor insane child."  
  
As Jack walked back toward the door, Yugi pleaded," Please let me go, Jack. I don't like it here. I haven't been outside in so long. I'm bored."  
  
Jack sighed in annoyance and turned back to Yugi. When he did Yami gasped because unlike all his other dreams, he could finally see Jack. He had scruffy black hair, and cold gray eyes. It looked like he had gotten a good tan from the sun. The thing that really caught Yami's attention was the tattoo of a black rose on his neck.  
  
*Yami!*  
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes to see the principle staring at him. The principle said," The bells just rang, school's over. I tried to wake you up before so you could go to class, but you wouldn't wake up."  
  
Yami laughed nervously," Yeah. Well, I've been really tired lately, so I'm just gonna go home now."  
  
Yami ran out of the school before the principle could say another word. He wasn't going home, not yet. First he was going to go to the police station. Now that he knew what Jack looked like, maybe they could catch him and possibly save Yugi. He ran into the police station and up to the desk were an officer sat.  
  
" I know what the killer looks like!" he blurted out.  
  
" Hold on a second. What killer?" the police officer asked.  
  
" The guy who's been kidnapping all those people and asking for ransom money, but never returning the people kidnapped alive." he said." The one that's been targeting a lot of rich peoples families. The one that kidnapped my brother, Yugi Moto, two years ago."  
  
The officer typed something into his computer and finally said," Oh yes. Yugi Moto. Kidnapped two years ago by a guy in a ski mask with a gun. That kid was never found." remembering what Yami said, he asked," How do you know who it is?"  
  
Yami stuttered," Well, I, uh......"  
  
*****  
  
Yami stormed out of the police station. Nobody in there believed a word he said. He couldn't believe the man laughed at him. He even went as far and called his friends over to hear what he had to say. They all laughed at him. He was once again called crazy!  
  
" Bastards."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End chapter seven. Hoy! This is longer than the other chapters, so enjoy. While on the bus this afternoon, I got a few ideas for the fic. Yay! New chapters will hopefully be coming out soon. I will post this once mom gets off the phone. Jeez! How long can one person talk!? *bangs head against keyboard*  
  
Shadow dark: We're not the most patient people....^^;;; 


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings readers of fic! Mom's on the phone, so I can't go online. I've decided to-  
  
Muse: Study for tomorrow's test instead of type. Sorry readers!  
  
O.o;;; how did that happen?!  
  
Muse: While she studies, Shadow dark will entertain you.  
  
*scene changes to Shadow dark juggling fire*  
  
Shadow dark: How did this happen?!  
  
*reading* Acceleration and force are related. Really?! I didn't know. What is it, brothers, distant cousins? Inertia is the property of matter that tends to resist any change in motion......wow, I don't care....F=MxA.....Believe it or not, but typing this helps me study....I think....hmmm...my mom seems to be talking about me.....And my birthday is soon, coincidence? Enough studying for now!  
  
Muse: It's only been 15 minutes!!!  
  
Really?! That long...hmm, interesting..  
  
Lawyers: Our client does not own Yugioh, don't sue her....that's all we have to say...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Yami walked into the house and called," Hi Grandpa! I'm home!"  
  
" Yami. Can you come in here for a minute?" Grandpa asked from the kitchen.  
  
' Oh crap, I don't like the tone of his voice. Oh crap, the question was rhetorical. Oh crap, he probably got that call from the principle! Ohhh, it's not my day.' Yami thought as he walked into the living room where Grandpa was.  
  
" Yami, I got a call from your principle today. I'm sure you know why." Yami nodded." And then I got a call from the police station."  
  
' Damn snitches!' Yami just nodded again.  
  
" They said you claimed to have saw the kidnapper in you dream. You said it might have been Yugi somehow communicating with you. The police have also gotten a few calls from some people about you." Grandpa explained.  
  
Yami's eyes widened,' That could only mean----can't people just mind their own business for one moment!?'  
  
" They said that you've been having conversations with figments of you imagination." Grandpa sighed." Now Yami, I know you've been going through a lot of stress over the past two years, and that's not even counting all the adventures with the millennium items and duel monsters. After a lot of thought, I've decided to set you up an appointment with a councilor."  
  
Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were sending him to a councilor. It didn't seem so bad, but it just meant that even his grandfather thought he was crazy. That, or just really stressed out. He couldn't believe Grandpa believed those people. What they said was almost true, he was talking to Yugi and they couldn't see him, but that wasn't the point. If grandpa thought this whole thing was from stress, than what would his friends think?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was another long and sleepless night. Yami was sitting on the floor in his room at the moment. At his right was his trusty cup of coffee and in front of him he was entertaining himself by thinking up different duel monsters strategies. Tomorrow he would be going to see the shrink.  
  
' I'm not crazy,' he thought to himself.' They just don't see him.'   
  
" And I have no idea why!" he said dramatically.  
  
" Why what?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami turned around to face Yugi and said," Can you give me a little warning next time you decide to just pop in here?"  
  
" What do you mean,' pop in here'? I've always been here. Why do you keep saying I disappear? I never left." Yugi said.  
  
" Yeah, yeah. I know." Yami muttered." Oh! One thing I want to do." he pulled out a camera and took a picture of Yugi." We'll see who's side the camera is on." Yami took another picture and said," Just in case the first one didn't come out." he set the camera back onto the ground.  
  
" It flashes!" Yugi said amazed. Yugi picked up the camera and walked around the room taking pictures just so he could see the flash. He laughed to himself every time the camera light went off.  
  
" Okaaaay." Yami raised an eyebrow." So why can't they see you?"  
  
" 'Cause they can't open their eyes." Yugi said plainly, still taking random pictures.  
  
" So let's just say they can't open their eyes. How can they open their eyes?" Yami asked.  
  
Once Yugi lost interest in the camera, he turned back to Yami and said," You have to teach them!"  
  
" Okay. And how would I teach them to open their eyes? How hard is it for someone to open their eyes?! I see them with their eyes open." Yami said.  
  
Yugi sighed," You're the teacher, not me. You'll know how to teach them. Everyone has eyes Yami, maybe they don't have all their eyes open. But you have all your eyes open. So you can see me. Maybe not all their eyes are visible."  
  
Yami groaned in annoyance and thought,' This is definitely something to think about.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm not crazy." Yami said. He had stayed awake all last night and it may have made him a little cranky. He thought that staying awake the second night was much easier than the first night. Maybe it was the coffee that helped. Right now he was sitting in the councilor's office.  
  
" And we're not saying you are, Yami." his shrink said. His councilor looked in his fifties. He wore a plain brown suit with a black tie. He had gray hair, a beard, and a thick pair of glasses. His name was Mr. Doe.  
  
" Then why am I here?" Yami asked.  
  
" You're going through a great deal of stress and it's better to talk about your feelings and problems that way you don't bottle it up." Mr. Doe explained.  
  
" I have no problems," Yami lied." and I'm feeling fine."  
  
" Then can you explain why everyone seems to think you're seeing things?" he asked.  
  
" Well, they must be mistaken because I'm not seeing things." Yami said.  
  
" Your grandfather saw you talking to air and address it as,' Yugi.'" Mr. Doe said." That's your brother, correct? He was kidnapped two years ago."  
  
"Yes." Yami glared at him.  
  
" Yami, do you feel guilty about Yugi's disappearance?" Mr. Doe asked.  
  
"I couldn't help him." Yami finally said sadly.  
  
" I think your mind has created an image of you brother that only you can see because you feel guilty and it may make you feel better. When you see him, it makes the whole situation seem as if it had never happened." he explained.  
  
' Maybe,' Yami thought.  
  
" You'll never get over this, Yami, if you never let go. Your brother would want you to move on. Just tell this figment to leave and I'm sure a lot of your stress will be lifted off your shoulders." Mr. Doe said.   
  
" What if I don't want to let go?" Yami growled.  
  
" Think of this like a wound, it'll never heal unless you move on." he said.  
  
" Well you know what? I was moving on! But then Yugi shows up at the door one day, and there must be a good reason why. He really is there, but you just can't see him because you're blind! I'm not sure what that means yet, but you just can't open you eyes!" Yami snapped.  
  
" Do you see Yugi in this room right now?" he asked.  
  
" No. He's not always there. He disappears every now and then, and when I ask him where he goes, he doesn't remember ever disappearing." Yami said.  
  
" Has he ever made any requests?" Mr. Doe asked.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Has Yugi ever asked you to do anything?" Mr. Doe explained.  
  
" I don't think so." Yami said.  
  
Mr. Doe wrote some notes down then said," Would you go get your grandfather, I would like to talk to him alone."  
  
" What's the point in asking if the question is rhetorical?" Yami muttered angrily while walking to the waiting room to get his grandfather.  
  
" I'll be out in a minute, Yami." Grandpa said as he shut the door to the councilor's office.  
  
Yami leaned his head against the door to try and hear the conversation, but the only sentence he could hear was:  
  
" I suggest anti-depressants."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami paced around his bedroom that night. He didn't know what to do. His family thought he was going crazy.  
  
" I'm not going crazy. I'm not seeing things. They're just not seeing him, but he's there!" he said." If my family won't believe me, then maybe my friends will. That settles it then, tomorrow I'm going to talk to them all. Hopefully they'll believe me."  
  
" Hi Yami!" Yugi said.  
  
Yami jumped. He turned around to face Yugi and said," Don't sneak up on me!"  
  
Yugi laughed," Did I scare you?"  
  
" No, you just surprised me." Yami lied.  
  
" Can we go to the park?" Yugi asked, smiling.  
  
" Right now?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah! I'm bored." Yugi sighed dramatically.  
  
" No, it's to dark," Yami said.  
  
Yugi sighed then shivered," I'm so cold."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow considering that it was very warm in his room. He finally said," Hey, I know what we can do. Let's paint." he took out a few pieces of paper, some paint, and a few paint brushes, and spread them out on the ground.  
  
" Paint?" Yugi sat down and frowned at the colored substances. He dipped his fingers into the black paint.  
  
Yami took a sip of coffee," Mmm-hmmm."   
  
The black paint dripped down Yugi's finger, he gasped," The shadow realm's been liquefied!!"  
  
" You don't know what paint is?" Yami asked in disbelief.  
  
" Of course I know what paint is!" he said. Yugi grinned mischievously, leaned over and smeared some black paint across Yami's face. He gasped," Yami! You're disappearing into the shadow realm!"  
  
Yami attempted to wipe the paint off with the back of his hand, but only made it worse. He smiled as he dipped his fingers into the blue paint and leaned over to Yugi and wiped it onto his cheek," If I'm going to the shadow realm, I'm taking you with me!"  
  
Yugi laughed," The shadow realm's not blue."  
  
" Hmm, maybe not completely blue," Yami said as he dipped his hand into the blue, purple, and black paint.   
  
Yugi yelped as Yami crept toward him. He scrambled to get up, but slipped on the papers that covered the ground and fell over. Yami used this to his advantage and pinned his light to the ground. He grinned as he smeared the blue, black, and purple paint onto Yugi's forehead.   
  
Yugi reached up and daubed black paint onto Yami's nose. Yami looked cross eyed in an attempt to see his blackened nose. He rose to a standing position and helped a giggling Yugi to his feet. His light spun in circles and in his dizzy state, leaned against Yami for support.   
  
Yugi stared up at Yami with crazed purple eyes and laughed," Yami, you look sooo funny! The shadow realm is taking us both!!"  
  
Yami sat Yugi down on his bed and said quietly," You stay here and calm down, I'll go get something to clean the paint off."  
  
Yami walked down to the bathroom and soaked a washcloth with warm water. After successfully washing the paint from his face, he rinsed the washcloth out and turned to leave, only to see Yugi standing in front of him.  
  
" Oh, hello. What are you doing down here?" Yami asked  
  
"I...I was.....was scared." Yugi murmured, shivering.  
  
" Scared, why?" Yami asked, concerned.  
  
" There were bad things in your room." he muttered shaking.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow and said," I'll go check it out, but first, I'm going to clean the paint off you face." Yugi just nodded. He squirmed impatiently as Yami cleaned the wet paint from his face. " Stand still," he muttered.  
  
Yami dropped the now paint-covered cloth into the sink and lead Yugi upstairs to his room. The door creaked on its hinges as it slowly opened, and to Yami's horror, he had somehow fallen asleep because he found himself back in the horrible little room that had been giving him nightmares for the past few nights. Yugi was walking around aimlessly, the floor below him was soaked with blood. Jack walked into the room and punch the wall.   
  
" I missed the chance! He got away!" he growled.  
  
" Something wrong, Jack?" Yugi asked.  
  
" Yes. I was planning to catch a little boy. But he got away. He didn't see me though, and he didn't even know I was after him, but his brother picked him up from school before I could get to him." Jack sighed in annoyance." Still, it was to close, he could of seen me. We'd better stay low for a while. Maybe a few months. Maybe we should move to another country. It would be safer. We wouldn't be so close to Domino, they would never find us."  
  
" They?" Yugi asked.  
  
" Police, detectives, and anyone who is still trying to find you and figure out who was the killer of all those people." Jack said.  
  
*beep! beep! beep!*  
  
Yami slowly woke up. He was still very tired because he had only gotten about half an hours worth of sleep. He turned off his alarm clock and walked down stairs into the kitchen. He was going to meet all his friends today and try to convince them that Yugi was really there. If he wasn't, then how was he able to pick up solid objects, or knock them over. Like when he did during school.  
  
" Hello Yami." Grandpa greeted. He raised an eyebrow and asked," What did you draw on you forehead?"  
  
" Huh?" Yami asked confused.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The millennium eye was drawn on his forehead with black paint. The paint was still slightly wet.  
  
" What?" he asked himself.  
  
For some reason beyond his knowledge, he walked back up to his room and opened the door. Yugi wasn't there, but he could see that he had been there. He picked up a large picture of him, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Bakura. It had been recently taken, so Yugi wasn't in it. In the picture, the millennium eye was messily drawn in black paint on his forehead and Bakura's forehead, but a closed millennium eye was painted onto Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Ryou's forehead. Yami gasped as realization hit him. This was what Yugi had been trying to tell him!  
  
Yami raced back to the bathroom and scrubbed the black paint off his forehead. He picked up the phone and dialed Joey's phone number.  
  
" Joey! Hi this is Yami. I need to talk to you. I also need to talk to Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Bakura."  
  
" Bakura? I thought you didn't like each other." Joey said.  
  
" Well, yeah. We still don't like each other, but this involves him too.....I think...That's not the point! Just meet me at Burger World." Yami said. (a.n. I don't know if that's the name of the fast food restaurant)  
  
" Okay Yami. Bye." Joey said.  
  
" Bye." Yami said. He hung up the phone and then quickly called up everyone else. Ryou said it would take some persuading, but he could get Bakura to come.  
  
" I'll go pick up the film from the camera on my way there." Yami muttered to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Photo shop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What do you mean,' It didn't come out'?!" Yami asked.  
  
" We're sorry, but the film you brought in had completely melted. None of the pictures came out." The photo guy explained.  
  
" Ohhh, it figures," Yami muttered angrily was he stormed out of the photo shop. Hopefully he would have better luck with his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Yami finally reached Burger World, he saw that all his friends were there except Ryou and Bakura. They all sat down at a table and Joey finally asked," So what did you have to tell us?"  
  
" I know this will sound crazy, but hear me out first." Yami said desperately." It all started when Joey and I were watching movies."  
  
Everyone stayed silent.  
  
" Well, I keep seeing Yugi. He first appeared at the front step of the game shop. He didn't know who I was at first, but I guess he somehow regained his memory..." Yami said.  
  
" Yami, when was the last time you had a good night's sleep?" Tristan asked.  
  
" I'm fine," Yami sighed." I don't need to go to sleep. Look, you have to believe me! I didn't think he was real when I first saw him either, but then he started picking up solid objects."  
  
" Hi everyone!" Ryou greeted. He ran over to the group, dragging Bakura along with him.  
  
" What's this about, 'pharaoh'!?" Bakura snapped.  
  
" Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked as he faded in next to Yami.  
  
" Yami thinks he's seeing Yugi." Joey told Ryou and Bakura.  
  
Bakura cackled," So the mighty pharaoh's finally snapped! I'm glad I came to see this!"  
  
" I'm not crazy!" Yami growled." He's right there!" he pointed to Yugi." But you just can't see him. I didn't know why, but I just figured it out this morning."  
  
"If what you say is true, than why can't we see him?" Tea asked.  
  
" It's because you don't know how to open your third eye!" Yami explained." Everyone has a third eye, but not many people know how to open it." Yami turned to Bakura." You have your third eye open, Bakura. That's why you have access to all that shadow magic."  
  
" Really?" Bakura asked in disbelief.  
  
" Of course! And don't play dumb, (he resisted the urge to say,' if you can even help it.') you know what I'm talking about! You see him right, right?!" Yami asked.  
  
" Yami, we're all going through a lot of stress," Tea began." But-"  
  
" Please, Tea. Don't even finish that sentence!" Yami said, annoyed.  
  
" He's right there, Bakura!" Yami continued, pointing to Yugi." You see him, right?!"  
  
Bakura looked to where Yami was pointing and grinned maliciously," Sorry, pharaoh." he spat the word 'pharaoh'," I don't see anyone there!"  
  
" Yami," Tea said, her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. This whole subject was hard on all of them, everyone except Bakura." You're tired, you should go home and rest."  
  
" You.....you don't believe me?" Yami asked, hurt.  
  
" Look, Yami. I don't know what to believe." Joey said.  
  
" Yeah, and you do look really tired." Tristan added.  
  
" And you," Ryou snapped, turning to his darker half," You shouldn't be looking so happy."   
  
Bakura raised his arms up in defense," It's not my fault he's gone insane."  
  
" Why don't I walk you home, Yami?" Joey asked.  
  
" No...no, that's okay." Yami muttered, turning away." I'll see you guys later."  
  
He walked off before anyone could get another word out. As soon as he was far enough away, tears streaked down his face. Everyone thought he was going insane, even his friends and family. It was hard to believe. Why was this all happening? Things seemed to be going fine until.....He sighed. Yugi was walking next to him, looking at him with confusion and concern.  
  
Yugi didn't understand it; why was everyone so sad? He felt like he did something wrong, but he just didn't know what it was he did. Yami was crying and he didn't know why. Why was all of his friends acting to different around Yami now. His dark half wasn't made out of glass, but everyone sure seemed to be acting like he was. Yugi still felt really cold and kind of tired. He wanted to take a nice long nap, but something deep down, some sort of instinct, told him that he couldn't take a nap, not yet. Yugi narrowed his eyes in frustration, he didn't like all these confusing emotions.   
  
' Nobody's doing anything! Why isn't anyone doing anything?!' he desperately thought to himself.' I'm getting no where pretty fast! Fine! If nobody's gonna do anything, I guess I'll have to.' he grinned to himself.' It shouldn't be to hard.'  
  
Yugi faded away, the only difference was that this time he knew he was disappearing and he knew where he was going.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOO!! What do you all think?! Next chapter will probably be much shorter...oh well... I'm a Yaoi fan, but that paint fight didn't seem like yaoi to me, it seemed more like them two just having fun in a non-dirty way....Well, think what you want about that scene...  
  
Shadow dark: *daydreams about yaoi*  
  
*screams* I'm gonna go crazy!!!! I can't take much more of this itching!!  
  
Shadow dark: Do you have fleas?  
  
*twitches* No I don't have fleas!!! *groans* I guess I had an allergic reaction to those sticky things they attach to you so they can read your heart beat. Let's just say this is almost as bad as chicken pox. I of course never had chicken pox, so I wouldn't know what it felt like exactly, but it's in that range of itchiness!! AHHH!!! Must.....not.....scratch! Gonna die, gonna die, gonna die, gonne die!!!! *bangs head against keyboard to keep self from scratching* It's like the ultimate torture!!!  
  
Muse: *snorts* drama queen.....  
  
Shadow dark: THANKS EVERYONE FOR THEIR REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Muse: Yup! Thanks for all the support....YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Greetings readers of fic! Stiiiiill itchy!! This is so very annoying! I want kill my damn internet connection cause it just logged me off again....*shifts uncomfortably* I also want to kill whoever invented those stickers from hell that have cause this allergic reaction....Shadow dark....be a useful demon and go kill the inventers of the sticky things...  
  
Shadow dark: Yeah....um...I think they're already dead...  
  
*rolls eyes* Well, then go and look up who invented it and make sure they're dead....  
  
Shadow dark: *sarcastically*GREAT!! Work!! WOO-HOO!!  
  
Muse: *coming up with ideas for the fic* quit your whining...  
  
Lawyers: Our client does not own Yugioh, don't sue her....  
  
*scratch scratch* It logged me off AGAIN!!!!! Oh, hey look at that...it won't let me log back on....Urge to kill...rising...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Bakura walked into his room with a wide grin on his face and slammed the door behind him. His day couldn't get any better than this. Everyone thought the Pharaoh was going insane. Maybe he'd even be carted off to an asylum.  
  
' It's like a dream come true,' he thought to himself as he turned on a light, it was getting dark out.  
  
He laughed to himself. The lights suddenly flickered off and Bakura asked himself," Blackout?"  
  
" Bakura." he heard someone hiss.  
  
Bakura whipped around to see Yugi. He glared at the boy and growled," Did the pharaoh set you up to this?!"  
  
Yugi frowned," What? You don't think I have a mind of my own?" Bakura stayed silent." No, Yami doesn't even know I'm here."  
  
" What do you want?!" He snapped.  
  
Yugi glared at him." Isn't it obvious? I want you to tell everyone that you can see me."  
  
" And why would I do that?" Bakura asked.  
  
" Because I asked nicely." Yugi said sarcastically." No, because I'm telling you."  
  
" Me? Take orders from you?" he asked amused." Well today just keeps getting funnier."  
  
" You shouldn't underestimate people, Bakura, you could end up getting killed one day." Yugi glared at him.  
  
" Well, Yugi, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not telling anyone anytime soon. I'd rather wait till the pharaoh actually does go insane." Bakura said.  
  
" You know, Bakura, I can pick up solid things." he stated casually." I could probably get Ryou in here by breaking a few things."  
  
" And then I could deny every seeing you." Bakura smirked.  
  
" I wonder what would happen if your millennium ring were to suddenly disappear." Yugi said.  
  
" Hmm." Bakura said." You seem pretty desperate to get people to notice your existence. Something tells me that this isn't about the pharaoh's sanity anymore."  
  
" Look Bakura, let's just say that I'm cold, tired, and a little pissed off right now. It gets colder everyday and I'm tired of waiting." Yugi said in annoyance.  
  
" Why don't you enlighten me on what that means." Bakura said, the question was rhetorical.  
  
Yugi growled in frustration," Tell everyone that you can see me!"  
  
" I think you should go now," Bakura said, his patience was growing thin.  
  
Yugi crossed his arms and said simply," No."  
  
" I wasn't giving you an option." Bakura growled.  
  
" I'm not leaving until you tell them you can see me." Yugi said stubbornly.  
  
Bakura swung his fist forward, intending to punch Yugi, but at that exact moment, Yugi faded away. Bakura stumbled forward and Yugi used this to his advantage by fading back in right behind Bakura. He easily pushed Bakura over and pinned him to the ground with his arm twisted behind his back. The whole thing happened so quickly. Bakura growled in annoyance and pushed Yugi off to the side.   
  
He stood up and glared at Yugi who was now sitting on the ground. Yugi just looked up at him with insane eyes and laughed childishly," I caught you off guard." Bakura's eye twitched at the sudden change in Yugi mood. Yugi looked at him expressionless and asked," Cat got you tongue?"  
  
" If you value your life, Yugi, you'll leave now." he threatened.  
  
" Bakura."   
  
He turned around to see Ryou standing in the doorway with a lit candle. Ryou looked disappointed and said," I think we better have a talk with Yami. In fact, you're going to talk to everyone."  
  
The question was rhetorical, Bakura sighed in defeat. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yugi smirk and fade away.   
  
Bakura thought to himself,' He probably planned this whole thing, damn it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami paced the room stressed. Everyone thought he was crazy. He was starting to think he was crazy. Nobody saw Yugi except him, what if Yugi really was just a delusion? What if his delusion was causing him all these bad dreams? Maybe his mind really was making all this up. What if this delusion is keeping him stuck in some kind of horrible nightmare world. Maybe he was really asleep right now. Yami pinched his arm to confirm that he wasn't asleep.  
  
" Hi Yami!" Yugi said cheerfully as he faded into view. Yami just glanced at his light miserably. Yugi just smiled and asked," Can we go somewhere, or do something fun? Hey, I know! Let's go to a nice wooded area!"  
  
Yami sighed and shook his head. Yugi frowned and asked," Is something wrong Yami?"  
  
Yami thought back to what his councilor said.  
  
'You'll never get over this, Yami, if you never let go. Your brother would want you to move on. Just tell this figment to leave and I'm sure a lot of your stress will be lifted off your shoulders'  
  
The words echoed in his mind. He turned to Yugi and said," Look, I don't know if you're real of not, but I'm starting to think you're not real. I don't think you know it, but you being here isn't helping."  
  
" I'm not sure I understand." Yugi muttered.  
  
" I need to get on with my life, move past this whole ordeal." Yami explained." Every since you got here, I've been having all these nightmares. I can't sleep. Everyone thinks I'm crazy because of you." he could feel rage boiling up inside him." I...I think you should go."  
  
" W-what?"  
  
" Please don't make this harder than it already is." Yami muttered." I think you should go..."  
  
" Yami, there's a reason I'm here. I think....I don't know, I just can't remember."   
  
" Yugi! I don't think you're hearing me." he said annoyed." I just want you to-" it seemed as if time slowed down when he spoke the last three words."-leave me alone!"  
  
Yugi looked hurt then instantly faded away. Yami collapsed onto his bed and heaved a sigh. Was Yugi really gone? Had he done the right thing? Before Yami could even think about the answers to his questions, he heard someone knock on the door. Grandpa wasn't home at the moment, so he dragged himself out of bed and down the stairs to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see all his friends and the tomb robber standing there.  
  
" Hi, what are you all doing here?" Yami asked them.  
  
They all just looked disapprovingly at Bakura. Bakura crossed his arms and glared at the ground. Ryou pushed him forward and said," Bakura has something he want to tell you, Yami."  
  
Bakura stayed silent until Ryou stepped on his foot. He sighed and muttered," You're not going crazy, I can see Yugi too."  
  
" And?" Ryou asked.  
  
Bakura growled and finally said," And I'm s...sor..sooorrr..ry" his voice failed him when he tried to apologize. He cleared his throat and tried again," I'm sssoor...soorr....well, you know what I mean." Ryou sighed and shook his head.  
  
Yami went pale and asked," You can see him?"  
  
" Yeah.."  
  
Yami ran a hand through his spiked hair and sighed," I think I've made a horrible mistake."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End chapter nine!!!! Yay! Not very long, but oh well. I've just finished my first cycle of shop....it was horrible. *take out furby* let's pretend this is a computer *take out butcher knife* and this is me after shop. *begins stabbing furby*  
  
Furby: I lo-*STAB* looove *STAB STAB* loooooovvve *STAB* yoooouuu *voice dies*  
  
Any questions? No? Good! I can't wait till thanksgiving! Sooooo much good food!!! YAY! I wish I was having it at home thought, cause I want to have leftovers, but I'm having it at my Aunts house....I better be taking some home! Or there will be consequences.....  
  
Shadow dark: *turns to Muse* I wonder if they have muzzles for cats....  
  
Muse: *shrugs* I don't think so.....to bad....  
  
WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!? I want turkey SO bad now!!!! *drools* I can't wait.... 


	10. Chapter 10

Greetings readers of fic!!! The Muse and I had a brief discussion about this chapter and we still can't think of what else can happen before we start getting to the big stuff.   
  
Muse: We didn't come up with much...but we will in time....  
  
*is surrounded by evil computers* I forgot that their leader is the evil furby.....uhhhh, Shadow dark did it!  
  
Shadow dark: *glares at black kitten* You suck *is attacked by computers*  
  
*falls to the ground twitching* My foot fell asleep!!! The HORROR!!! AAAHHHH!!!! I can't walk!! I can't even lift my foot off the ground!!!! *drags self over to computer to type*  
  
Lawyers: Our client does not own Yugioh, don't sue her....*looks at kitten who is spazzing out over her foot* She has no job; meaning she has no money, would you really want someone like that working at your company? No, I didn't think so. So there isn't really any point in suing her....  
  
YEAH!!!...........hey wait-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
" This is all your fault!" Yami fumed.  
  
Bakura put his hands up in defense," My fault?! I'm not the one who told him to go away."  
  
" Look!" Joey said stepping between the two." We can waist our time playing the blame game, or we can go out there and find Yugi."  
  
" Joey's right, we have to find him," Tristan said." But how can we find someone we can't see?"  
  
" Yeah," Tea agreed." How exactly do we open our third eye?"  
  
" It should be easier for you, Ryou, because you have more magic in you compared to them." Bakura said while gesturing to Tea, Tristan, and Joey.  
  
" You have to....you have to..." Yami muttered while searching his mind for knowledge he had learned so long ago.  
  
(a.n. how the hell shall I write this....this next part is me making crap up)  
  
" You have to see beyond things, keep your mind clear and open." Yami said." Concentrate your mental power to your forehead. Once you've done it the first time, it should be much easier the next time."  
  
Yami and Bakura walked into the next room, that way the four could concentrate better. Yami slumped down onto the couch and sighed.  
  
Bakura broke the silence by asking," Where do you think he went?"  
  
" I'm not exactly sure, but I don't think that was completely him." Yami muttered.  
  
" What do you mean?" Bakura asked.  
  
" He was always disappearing like he was never there to begin with. I think he may be stuck somewhere. Possibly with Jack." Yami got a foul taste in his mouth at the mention of that bastards name.  
  
" Jack?" Bakura asked curiously.  
  
Yami growled," Ever since I've been seeing Yugi, I've been having all these nightmares about what happened to Yugi when he was kidnapped. If they're real, then his kidnapped is named Jack."  
  
" That's horrible!" Tea said as she walked into the room and sat down next to Yami.  
  
" Yeah, but don't worry Yami, we'll get him!" Joey said as he Tristan and Ryou walked into the room.  
  
" Are you still getting the nightmares?" Tea asked.  
  
" I'm not sure, I haven't sleep since he left." Yami said.  
  
" I think we've got that whole third eye thing covered," Tristan said.  
  
" So where do you think we would find him, Yami?" Ryou asked.  
  
" Hmm," Yami said." Wait! I know, the park!"  
  
" Why the park?" Tea asked.  
  
" I'm not really sure....but he kept asking to go to the park." Yami said.  
  
" Well, then let's go!" Joey said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had been searching the park for about an hour. Just when they were about to give up, they spotted him, but just barely.  
  
" I think I see him," Tea said." But he's kind of transparent."  
  
Yami's eyes widened," Wait! He is slightly see-through. He looked solid before."  
  
" Something must have happened," Ryou muttered to himself.  
  
" Maybe Yami's words had more affect on him than any of us know?" Bakura said with a grin. Yami glared back at him but stayed silent.  
  
" Come one, let's get him." Joey said, amazed that he was seeing Yugi at all.  
  
" Hold on." Bakura said." I think we should approach him slowly."  
  
" Bakura, he's not a deer." Tristan said.  
  
" No, but he can disappear into thin air if he wanted to." Yami stated." For once I agree with the tomb robber. We should walk up slowly."  
  
Yugi wandered around the park as if he were looking for something. He stared up at the sky and sighed in frustration. He looked slightly lost as he searched through the park. As his friends came closer to him, they heard Yugi mutter angrily," Where is it? What am I looking for?" he paused and finally said," No...no, it's not here...."  
  
Yugi whipped around when he heard footsteps. He gazed at all his friends curiously and asked," What are you doing here?"  
  
" Looking for you." Joey said.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and asked in disbelief," You can see me?" they nodded." So what made you believe Yami?" he already knew the answer.  
  
" Because of you, I ended up telling them." Bakura growled.  
  
Yugi laughed coldly," So you didn't take Yami's word for it before, but once someone else admitted that they could see me, you completely believe him now!"  
  
" Yugi, I'm sorry for telling you to go away." Yami said.  
  
" I don't want to hear it!" he snapped while turning away." Besides, someone else needs you help too. Though they may not know it yet....Just you wait!"   
  
As Yugi faded away, he mumbled to himself," Now where the hell is it?! Trees....trees...there are to many trees on this planet," he sighed." It's getting colder."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, I know....short and pointless chapter....or is it? Muahahahaaaa!!!! Now I'm not sure if it's next chapter, but soon you will find out whether or not if Yugi is dead or alive....I have two scenarios for the ending of this story....what do you think should happen? Hmmm? Should he live or die?  
  
broken furby: You killed me!  
  
o.o uhhhh.....no, Shadow dark killed you!  
  
broken furby: No, you killed me!  
  
Nope! I didn't!  
  
Broken furby: Hmmmm, I'm not really sure because you ripped my eyes out, so I can't see....  
  
*laughs* Ohhh.....yeah *giggles*  
  
broken furby: See! You did kill me!  
  
O.o;;;;; NO! *hides under bed* Shadow dark did..... 


	11. Chapter 11

Greetings readers of fic!! I just had turkey and all that other thanksgiving good stuff......man I'm still hungry...But the good thing about having thanksgiving at relatives houses is that I get to have a second thanksgiving with just my mom, dad, and sister this Sunday. Mmmmmmm....food.... *drools*  
  
Shadow dark: Uhhhh......yeaaah....I don't know what to say....so just get on with the chapter!  
  
Lawyers: Our client does not own Yugioh......don't sue her....that's pretty much it....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
" I hate to admit this, but if he won't come willingly, then he'll have to come by force," Yami said while pacing the room. A day had passed and they hadn't seen any sign of Yugi. At first they thought he just needed some time to cool down and get over his rage toward them, but considering the fact that he could still be with Jack, they didn't want to wait to long for him to appear.  
  
" And how do you propose we do that, a ouiji board?" Tea asked sarcastically.  
  
" No. I think we'll use a spell," Yami said and turned toward Bakura with a grin on his face.  
  
" What?" Bakura asked." Why are you looking at me?"  
  
" Oh come on Bakura! I know you have lots of books with some useful spells in them." Yami stated plainly.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and asked," And why would I help you?"  
  
" Pleeaaase, Bakura." Ryou asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Bakura sighed and raised his hands in the air in a 'why me?' gesture then finally said," Fine! I suppose I could bring over a few books and look up a spell or two. But you all owe me."  
  
" Well, If we can find Yugi, It's worth it." Joey said.  
  
" Hey guys!" Tristan called from the couch." Look at this!" he held up today's newspaper.  
  
Tea read the title of the article out loud," Mokuba Kaiba Missing?!?"  
  
" Didn't Yugi say that somebody else needed our help?" Joey asked.  
  
" Yeah, but Mokuba went missing yesterday after school and Yugi told us the day before that." Ryou said confused.  
  
" Hmmm," Bakura pondered," You think he knew the whole time and didn't tell us? It would have saved a lot of trouble if he just told us straight off."  
  
" I don't know what's up with him, he was acting really strange a few days ago." Yami muttered.  
  
" You don't know what's wrong with him, or you think you do, but you just don't want to admit it?" Bakura asked with a grin.   
  
Yami glared at him then said," I think Mokuba was kidnapped by Jack."  
  
" What makes you think that?" Joey asked.  
  
" It's a long story. Just trust me on this." Yami sighed.  
  
" We should go over to Kaiba's place." Tea said." Maybe we can help somehow."  
  
" Okay," Yami agreed." We'll go over to Kaiba's house and you," he pointed to Bakura." are going to go get some spell books from you house. You can meet us at Kaiba's mansion. Since Yugi knew this was going to happen, he'll probably be able to help most."  
  
" But first he has to actually be here." Joey sighed.  
  
" Ryou, you can come with me." Bakura said as he got up to leave.  
  
" Okay." Ryou said as he joined Bakura at the door.  
  
" I suggest the rest of you get over to Kaiba's place. I'll meet you over there." Bakura and Ryou waved and left to their house.  
  
" Yeah, let's go!" Tristan said.  
  
" Hold on," Yami said." I need to get something." Everyone shrugged as Yami ran upstairs. He soon returned with a small backpack and said," Okay, now let's go."  
  
They all ran off to Kaiba's mansion. A police car was driving away just as they were approaching the entrance. They ran through the gates just as they were closing from the exiting police car. They knocked on the door and Kaiba appear seconds later. He looked tired and worried. Yami remembered feeling the same way when Yugi first disappeared.  
  
" What do you want?" He asked annoyed.  
  
" Hello to you too, Kaiba." Yami said sarcastically.  
  
" We heard what happened in the newspaper and we wanted to come and see if we could help in any way." Tea explained.  
  
" Very doubtful." Kaiba said and began closing the door on them.  
  
Joey grabbed the door before it closed and pulled it back open. Kaiba and Joey exchanged death glares before Joey said," We think Mokuba was kidnapped."  
  
Kaiba opened the door with a sigh and let them in. They walked into the living room and sat down as he asked," What makes you think he was kidnapped?"  
  
" Yugi kind of told us," Tristan stated plainly.  
  
" Okay, I'll bite. Tell me what's going on?" Kaiba asked.  
  
" Before we start, do you have any coffee?" Yami asked.  
  
" In the kitchen," Kaiba said while pointing down the hall." Just ask the cook."  
  
" I'll go get coffee, you guys can explain the situation." Yami said as he ran off down the hallway.  
  
" It started the other weekend." Joey began." Yami kept seeing Yugi, but not just out of the corner of his eye. He actually had conversations with Yugi."  
  
" Yugi kept literally disappearing into thin air and nobody but Yami could see him." Tea added." So at first we all thought he was going crazy."  
  
" It turns out that we just didn't know how to open our third eye. And a little bit later, we found out that Bakura could also see Yugi. He just didn't say anything because he thought it would be funny if Yami was sent off to an insane asylum." Tristan explained.  
  
" Before we could tell Yami we believed him, him and Yugi got into an argument, so Yugi left. The last time we saw him was at the park, and he was pretty mad at us." Joey said sadly.  
  
" This is all interesting and very hard to believe, but why would this make you think Mokuba was kidnapped?" Seto asked in frustration.  
  
" I can answer that!" Yami exclaimed as he walked back into the living room with a big cup of coffee." I won't bore you with the detail because I don't think you want to know the details. When Yugi started appearing, I started getting dreams of what happened to him after he was first kidnapped. His kidnapper's name is Jack and he would always go after rich people's families or friends because of ransom money. Jack knew that rich people would have plenty to offer for ransom money."  
  
" Makes sense." Seto sighed while running a hand through his hair." But then why did he take Yugi? It's not like you're loaded."  
  
Yami took a big gulp of coffee and twisted the cup in his hand. He asked," Is that information really all that important?"  
  
" Yami..." Joey asked nervously." Jack didn't ra-  
  
" No, no!" Yami cut him off quickly then took another sip of coffee." Damn it, I hope not....Or I'll attach cement blocks to his feet and throw him into the middle of the ocean!" everyone gave him weird looks. " What? I haven't slept for several days now and the only thing that was keeping me awake was coffee and TV."  
  
" So what did he do?" Tea asked.  
  
" From what I've seen, he's locked Yugi in one room and kept him sort of like a pet," Yami muttered." Twisted....bastard..."  
  
" How is all this going to help me find my brother?" Kaiba asked.  
  
" If Jack took Mokuba, then Yugi should know where they are," Yami said.  
  
" But I thought he was mad at you all." Kaiba said." Why would he help you and how would we even get here?"  
  
" This is Yugi we're talking about Kaiba!" Joey said." He never let a grudge stop him from helping someone. As for how we'll get him here, Bakura's helping us with that."  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang and Tea ran off to the door while saying," That's probably Ryou and Bakura with the spell book now."  
  
" Spell book?" Seto asked confused." Is there anyone else that you've invited to my house without my permission?"  
  
Tristan looked around the room then said," Nope. Nobody else."  
  
Tea opened the door to see Ryou and Bakura holding around twenty different spell books. She gasped," I thought you said you were bringing over a few books. This is a lot more than a few books!"  
  
" Tea, Tea," Bakura said from behind a pile of books." This is a very delicate process, especially considering that we don't know what Yugi is."  
  
Tea stepped to the side and let her two friends in before closing the door. She lead the two into the living room while asking," What do you mean?"  
  
" You can't honestly believe that that's physically Yugi. I mean, he can fade in and out as if he wasn't there, yet he can pick up solid objects." Bakura said as he and Ryou dropped the pile of books on the ground in the living room.  
  
" What's all this?" Kaiba asked.  
  
" Spell books." Ryou said with a shrug.  
  
Bakura picked up a book then said," Ryou, pharaoh, grab a book and start reading because you two are the only other ones that can understand the spells in these books."  
  
Both of them sighed and picked a random book from the pile and started reading. Joey looked through the pile of books and asked," What type of spell are you looking for?"  
  
" Most likely a summoning spell of some sort." Yami muttered without looking up from his book.  
  
" And these are all on summoning spells?" Tristan asked in disbelief.  
  
" No, but some of them contain spells that could be of some use to our current situation." Ryou explained.  
  
Three hours had passed with still no luck. Everyone was getting impatient. All that they had figured out was that Yugi was not a demon, elf, elemental spirit, seer, dragon, or any other mythical creature, but they already knew that. Kaiba paced the floor then finally snapped," What's taking so long?!?"  
  
" Patience, Kaiba." Bakura growled irritably." After all, we don't want to summon the wrong ghost!"  
  
" Ghost?" Yami asked while setting his book down." He's not a ghost because he's not dead."  
  
" Denial is not just a river in Egypt, pharaoh." Bakura sighed." Look, there are so many different summoning spells for so many different things. I'm getting frustrated, so I'm going with the conclusion that he's a ghost!" he snapped.  
  
" And what if he's not?! It could screw up the whole process!" Yami growled.  
  
" Maybe you two should take a small break." Tea said." You're getting cranky."  
  
" We don't have all the time in the world Tea." Seto stated. He turned to Yami and Bakura and said," You two keep working."  
  
" I think I know why most of you workers turn on you or try to kill you, Kaiba." Yami muttered as he grabbed another book to look through.  
  
" Hey! I think I found a good spell!" Ryou yelled over to everyone. He set the book onto the ground for everyone to see.  
  
" Hmmm." Bakura mumbled as he read through the spell." This might just work."  
  
Yami read through the spell and grinned," I've got the perfect binding spell to go with that, to make sure he doesn't leave once we get him here. It'll be easy to remove if it needs to be."  
  
" Okay...hmmmm... Well need four candles, something to write with, I suggest chalk, something that represents who we're summoning, and a place to draw a pentagram." Bakura said as he looked over the spell." Ryou and I can read the incantations for the summoning spell and the pharaoh can read the incantations for the binding spell."   
  
Yami read over the binding spell and said," All I need to do here is read the incantations."  
  
" We can use Yugi's puzzle as what represents him." Tristan said.  
  
" Do you have it here, Yami?" Tea asked.  
  
" Yeah," Yami said as he pulled Yugi's millennium puzzle out from the backpack" I'm not sure why I brought it. I guess it's just a hunch."  
  
Seto pulled the couch off to the side to give them room and said," We can draw the pentagram in here."  
  
Within thirty minutes they had everything set up. The pentagram was carefully drawn on the carpet and at the top point of the star lay Yugi's puzzle. At the other four points of the star were four lit candles. Ryou and Bakura stood facing the pentagram with their spell book and Yami stood opposite of them with his book in hand. They nodded to each other and Ryou and Bakura began reading. Their words were chanted in a different language that sounded Egyptian. Their voices joined together in an even song-like rhythm. It went on for a while, the strange words weaving together like a poem, slowly forming a spell. Chanting the words for their goal had taken longer than they had expected and the spell left Ryou and Bakura breathless and slightly drained. The finished spell took effect and Yugi faded into the center of the circle.  
  
Yugi blinked in confusion and Bakura called out quickly," Now pharaoh!"  
  
Yami nodded and began reading off the spell in his book. The unusual Egyptian words were spoken with experience and confidence. The chanting was like a song, the spell stretched and grew from the power Yami was feeding it as the words wove it. The spell spread throughout Seto Kaiba's mansion, trapping his light's soul and creating a barrier so he can not escape. Yami completed the spell and took a breath of air before collapsing onto the couch and taking a sip of coffee.   
  
" I forgot how much energy the older spells take out of you." he muttered.  
  
" Did it work?" Kaiba asked.  
  
" Yeah," Ryou said.  
  
" What's going on?!" Yugi snapped.  
  
" How can I be sure he's really here?" Kaiba asked suspiciously.  
  
Yugi sighed and walked over to Kaiba. He reached out and held up Kaiba's card-like locket, but to Kaiba it looked like the card was magically floating.  
  
" How'd I get here and why can't I leave?!" Yugi asked in annoyance as he turned away from Kaiba.  
  
" How did he know he couldn't leave?" Ryou asked.  
  
" I can sense the magic around me! It feels like I'm being tied down with a rope." Yugi groaned.  
  
" You're even more transparent then before." Tea gasped.  
  
" What?" Yugi asked and held a hand in front of his face." Hey, would you look at that...." he laughed.  
  
" Yugi, we need your help," Seto Kaiba sighed.  
  
" Hey, how does he know I'm here?" Yugi asked while pointing to Kaiba.  
  
" Oh, we kind of told him," Joey said.  
  
" Ohhhh....okay..." Yugi muttered." Everything?" Joey nodded." Yeaaah...So he'd understand why I'm not helping you."  
  
Yugi started walking off in some random direction in the mansion before Tea stopped him. She asked," What do you mean you're not helping?"  
  
Yugi sighed then said," It means: I'm not helping any of you."  
  
" But why? You always helped everyone before!" she said.  
  
" Yeah, I don't know what was going through my head." he laughed." Must of been high on something because I helped people who HATED me."  
  
" Please, we really need you help!" Joey said.  
  
" Oh, I see how it is. When I come to you, you all turn me away, but when you need me; let's all come running to Yugi because he'll help you no matter what!" Yugi snapped. At the same moment, a big gust of wind ripped throughout the house, blowing out all the candles and cracking a few windows.   
  
Everyone jumped up from their seats and looked around in confusion. Yugi looked over at his friends and asked," Is it just me, or are you guys fading?"  
  
Yami's eye widened and he gasped," No, you're fading!"  
  
Yugi held a hand up in front of his face to see it become even more transparent." Oh...ohh dear." It was almost completely gone. " I don't feel so good.....kind of dizzy" he laughed." Spinny...swirly twists..." he murmured and swayed on his feet before disappearing completely.  
  
" What happened?" Tea asked.  
  
" I'm not sure." Yami muttered.  
  
" Why? What's going on?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"He just disappeared!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
" Did the spell wear off?" Joey asked.  
  
" No, it shouldn't have." Bakura said.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi leaned against the wall to keep from falling over and was looking around at everyone. He sunk to the floor and asked in confusion," What are you all going on about? I'm right here!"  
  
" Maybe he's just somewhere else in the house." Ryou said.  
  
" No! I'm right here!" Yugi said in frustration.  
  
" It seemed like an involuntary thing." Bakura said.  
  
" Real funny joke guys! You can stop now!" Yugi said as he struggled to get up and walked back over to all his friends." I wonder if I can still pick up solid objects." he reached out for Yami's coffee cup, but his hand passed right through it. He groaned," I hate feeling weak!"  
  
Yugi stumbled over to the center of the pentagram and sat down. He hugged his knees to his chest and muttered," I just want to sleep." he sighed closed his eyes." I need more energy."  
  
Everyone except Kaiba sighed in relief when they saw Yugi fading back into sight. He was curled up in a fetal position in the center of the pentagram with his eyes closed. Yami was the first one to speak," What are you doing?"  
  
" Conserving.....energy..." he muttered sleepily.  
  
" Wait, I think I can hear him." Kaiba said," But just barely."  
  
" That's great Kaiba," Yugi said, not moving from his spot." Can you hear me now?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Good..." Yugi grinned." I'm growing tired....so let's forget what happened because I'll help you...." everyone nodded so he then asked," So what do you need?"  
  
" Mokuba disappeared, so we think Jack did it." Seto Kaiba explained.  
  
" Yes Jack did it." Yugi stated." Have you got a call for ransom money?"   
  
" No." Kaiba said.  
  
" Good...We still have time..." Yugi murmured.  
  
" Do you know where they are?" Joey asked.  
  
Yugi opened his amethyst eyes and grinned." They who?"  
  
Yami sighed, knowing where this conversation was going," Please concentrate and answer the question."  
  
Yugi frowned," What question?"  
  
" Where is that bastard Jack and Mokuba?" Kaiba growled.  
  
" I'm so cold.." he shivered.  
  
" But it's warm in here." Joey said in confusion.  
  
" It's cold where I am." Yugi muttered.  
  
" And where are you?" Bakura asked.  
  
" I don't know...I can't remember...I can't think straight," he sighed." I'm supposed to remember something, but I can't remember what. Hey, I know! Let's play twenty questions on where I am."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow then said," Okay. Is there a certain animal that lives where you are?"  
  
Yugi paused to think over the question then said," Animal? Hmmm...A wolf!"  
  
" A wolf?" Tea asked.  
  
" Yes!...wait...no..I don't know." he sighed.  
  
Everyone else sighed and Yami took another sip of coffee. Yugi looked over at Yami and frowned while saying," Stop drinking that coffee. Everyone needs to sleep sometime." he paused." Wait! That's it!"  
  
" You remember?" Seto asked hopefully.  
  
" No, not at all. But.....I could show you.....I think..." he started laughing.  
  
" What's so funny?" Ryou asked.  
  
Yugi stood up and faded slightly because of the energy it took to move. He gazed at everyone with kittenish eyes and said in a sing-song voice," What did I dream? I do not know; The fragments fly like chaff. Yet strange my mind Was tickled so, I cannot help but laugh." he whipped around to face Yami and said," You need to fall asleep again!"  
  
" What? Why?" Yami asked in confusion.  
  
Yugi sighed in annoyance and looked ready to strangle someone. Luckily, Seto understood him and said," Wait! Yami, you said that you have been getting strange dreams about what happened. Yugi's telling us that if you fall asleep again, you'll probably find out some information that can help us find out where Jack is!"  
  
" WOOH! Kaiba gets it!" Yugi cheered." Let's throw a party!"  
  
" Umm, maybe later." Joey said.  
  
" Please release the binding spell, Yami." Yugi said." I'm feeling strangled."  
  
Yami spoke one word in Egyptian and the walls flashed as spell was removed. Yugi visibly relaxed and sat down on the couch. He stayed silent as he watched everyone with amusement.  
  
Yami stood up and said," But I'm not the least bit tired."  
  
" What? You haven't slept in days!" Joey said." How could you not be tired?!"  
  
" I don't know, coffee," he shrugged.  
  
" Yami, you need to go to sleep!" Tristan said.  
  
" But I'm not-" he was cut off when a vase was smashed over his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone stared at Kaiba who was behind Yami with widened eyes.  
  
" What?!" everyone stayed silent. Kaiba raised his hands up in defense and said," Hey! He wouldn't cooperate. It was the only way." Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds longer before agreeing and nodding. Then they all waited for Yami to wake up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! I'm done with this chapter!! Next chapter decides it all!!! Is Yugi dead or alive?!? What will happen?? WHAT?!? *looks at Muse* WHAT?!?  
  
Muse: O.o uhhhh....why don't you just calm down and wait till you write the next chapter.....  
  
Shadow dark: Cast your votes peoples! Live or die...die or live....errrr....blaaah....maybe we'll listen.....  
  
Hey, maybe we should just flip a coin......  
  
Shadow dark: That would work too.....LEAVE A REVIEW!!! Tell us your opinion!!  
  
MY GOD!!! We're out of cherry pie!!! THE HORROR!!! We're DOOOOMED!!! I need my pie!! Come back pie! COME BACK!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Greetings readers of fic! I've written the next chapter and damn you people are persistant! Mom's watching the movie Willard and the curiosity in me can't help but glance over at the TV every now and then.....It's kind of cute how he's friends with the rats....in a creepy sort of way...  
  
Shadow dark: Only you would find a man whose only friends are a bunch of homicidal rats cute....  
  
O.O AHHH!!!  
  
Muse: What?!  
  
*points to TV* Ahhhh!!! *has just seen the part of the movie were the rats kill the cat* Ahhhh!!!   
  
Lawyers: Our client does not own Yugioh, don't sue her....and umm, better keep all rats away from her now...*drags away a hysteric kitten in a straight jacket*  
  
*sees the end of the movie* That's what you get for trusting a bunch of RATS!!!! *laughs hysterically*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Yami found himself back in Yugi's cage-of-a-room. He looked over and saw Yugi pounding his fists on the door in what looked like an attempt to escape. When that didn't work, he began twisting and pulling on the doorknob. After several minutes of this, the lock to the door clicked and the door creaked open to reveal the silhouette of Jack. Yugi timidly took a step back and Jack groaned tiredly.  
  
" Hello Jack!" Yugi said cheerfully." What brings you into my neck of the woods?" He gestured to the small room around himself.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and looked around the room then muttered," Woods?"  
  
" Lost in the woods, aren't ya?" Yugi sighed with an exasperated look on his face.  
  
" Must you do this every day?" Jack groaned in frustration.  
  
" Do what?" Yugi asked innocently.  
  
" Don't you play mind games with me." Jack growled warningly as he pushed lightly on the door to close it." Every chance you get, you're always pounding on that door and being VERY annoying! You're acting like you did when you first got here!"  
  
Yugi's eyes glinted mischievously and he said with a straight face," I have no idea what you're talking about, Jack. I'm not doing anything at all."  
  
Yugi slowly circled Jack with a small smile on his face. He stopped walking when he reached the exit and leaned casually against the door, but Jack seemed to tired to notice what Yugi was doing.  
  
" Maybe you should take a vacation." Yugi said simply.  
  
Jack grinned and said," I bet you're feeling very restless being stuck in here all the time, but don't worry. Soon we'll have a change of scenery. Once I catch this one kid, we'll take a plane over to America. People over there are really gullible and stupid."  
  
(a.n. *smacks Jack upside the head then continues typing*)  
  
" It should be easy to kidnap people over there." He continued.  
  
" We're moving?" Yugi asked with a frown.  
  
" Of course. Right now we're to close to Domino for comfort. If you just look down I'm sure you could see it in the distance." Jack explained.  
  
" I've never flown before. We'll be going way high up with all the birds and dragons!" Yugi said childishly. He started humming a random song while he slowly reached behind himself and twisted the door knob. When he felt the handle easily twist all the way around, he gave a happy and satisfied hum.   
  
Yugi gave Jack a grin that said,' I hope you rot in hell, bastard,' then used all his strength to push Jack to the other side of the room. As Jack stumbled to the back of the room, Yugi jerked open the door, rushed out of the room and locked it before Jack could even get up. He could hear Jack growl in rage from inside the room.   
  
Meanwhile, Yami was following his light's every move. Luckily the house was small because Yugi easily found the door leading out. Behind him he could hear the lock to the door clicking open, which could only mean that Jack had the keys with him. He raced out the door and straight into knee-deep snow.  
  
" Shit!" he swore.  
  
The frozen precipitation was already numbing his legs. After all, he wasn't exactly dressed for snow, and Jack's small house was heated because it was so warm inside. Without looking back, he continued running through the snow. Well, he tried to run, but traveling in deep snow quickly is nearly impossible when you don't have the right equipment. Even though the sun was high up in the sky, it was still horribly cold. Luckily, he was running downhill.  
  
He desperately looked around for a house or a road or any type of civilization, but all he could see where trees for miles and miles. Since he couldn't find a place where a nice person who could help him would be, he tried to put as much distance between Jack and himself. That's when he realized that Jack could follow the trail he was leaving in the snow. Yugi began to panic, the snow was getting deeper and he could see his breath in front of his face.  
  
Trees, trees, everywhere he looked there was trees. Many pine trees that were covered with snow. His teeth started chattering, so he clenched his mouth shut tight. He didn't want Jack to hear him, but he was beginning to feel hopeless when he realized that it didn't matter if Jack heard him or not, he'd still be able to find him.  
  
" Yugi!" He faintly heard Jack's voice behind himself.  
  
The call only made him run faster. Finally, he came to a break in the trees and a small cliff edge. He carefully made his way to the edge of the drop and looked out ahead. Just as Jack had said, Domino city lay far below off in the distance. Which could only mean that he was on one of the mountains closest to Domino. (a.n. I don't know if they have mountains near domino, but they do now)  
  
Since the drop to the ground below was maybe three feet, he jumped off and landed in the deep snow below. Jack was so close now, he could hear his footsteps in the snow.  
  
" You can't hide from me Yugi," Jack voice said from somewhere near." I know these woods like the back of my hand."  
  
His legs were getting tired, his breathing was heavy, and Yugi wasn't even close to Domino city. He ran into a forest of pine trees up ahead in hopes of hiding from the homicidal maniac. Twisting and curving around the many trees, all feeling in his legs were gone. Goosebumps covered his skin and shivering was like a convulsion. He lost his footing and fell face first into the freezing snow. As he pushed himself up into a kneeling position, Jack's shadow loomed over him. Yugi struggled to get up and stumbled backwards facing Jack. Jack frowned disapprovingly at him.  
  
" I thought you knew better. I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson," He muttered with a long jagged knife in hand.  
  
Without a second thought, Jack lashed out at Yugi with the knife; cutting him across the stomach. Luckily it wasn't to deep, but it still hurt like hell. Yugi cried out and leaped sideways to escape Jack's second attack. He scrambled to his feet and leaned against a nearby tree. Jack swung the knife down at Yugi, but he moved out of the way just in time and the knife got caught in the trees trunk.   
  
Yugi made a run for it as Jack struggled to pull the knife from the tree. He didn't get far though because the new cut on his stomach was slowing him down. Not only did it hurt, but it had also cut through his cloths and now the cold snow was irritating his sore stomach. The only good thing that came from this was the fact that the snow was also making him go numb, so his didn't feel the cut for long. Unfortunately Jack caught up with him after pulling the knife from the tree.  
  
Yugi desperately looked around for anything he could use against Jack. There was a rock to his right, but it was far to large to lift, and to his left was seven pine trees surrounding one dead leafless tree. Jack grinned and stalked toward the distressed teen. Yugi backed away from Jack while keeping a close eye on every move he made.   
  
Time slowed down as Jack lunged at him, knife raised high. Yugi's eyes widened and took another step back. He expected that knife to plunge into his body, he expected Jack to kill him that day, he expected Jack to stab him again, he expected Jack to drag his lifeless body back up to that little house, but what he didn't expect was the ground under him to disappear. No, he was completely shocked when the snow under him sank into the ground and he fell down and down into the dark. He didn't even get a chance to cry out as he fell into an underground cave. He came to a sudden stop as he hit the hard snow and ice covered ground, his head painfully hitting the side of a large rock and knocking him unconscious. He had fallen into an underground cave.  
  
Up above, Jack sighed," Yugi, look what you've made me do."  
  
Yami approached his light. A thin trail of blood dripped down his face from the small cut the rock had created on his forehead. The red shone brightly against his pale skin. Yugi was too still for Yami's liking, but the only thing that made him relax a little was the steady rise and fall of his chest. Yami reached out to try and wake up Yugi, but his hand passed right through him.   
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open and he looked right into Yami's eyes and whispered," Wake up."  
  
Yami quickly woke up to find himself back in Seto Kaiba's mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOO! Another chapter done!! YAY!! So we ended up flipping a coin in the end...then the Muse and I got into an argument on how flipping one coin means nothing...so we flipped another coin....and that just lead to another argument.....  
  
Muse: Long story short: we ended up flipping 48 more coins just to see where it would lead us......then we asked the magic 3 ball what should happen, it said to ask again later....  
  
Shadow dark: Damn magic 3 ball....So we just read the reviews and shrugged and said okay. Oh, by the way: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!!  
  
*holds up sword* Now I can lead my army of cats to get back at the rats and avenge poor Scully!!!  
  
Shadow dark: Yeah, that movie kind of pushed her over the edge.....So nothing new here! *sprays black kitten with squirt bottle* Snap out of it! 


	13. Chapter 13

Greetings readers of fic! *sighs* I can't think of anything to say.....I feel so empty and blank, but how can I write well with no visible emotion? We'll see how this chapter turns out. I'm trying to decide which way this fic should go after........stuff that I've already decided...should I just end it after that, or should I continue on? Well, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about....I'll ask you later when you understand what I'm asking...hoy!  
  
Muse: I wonder if anyone reads this....Oh well, keep typing..  
  
*eyes cherry pie* A special thanks to all the bakeries out there and to whoever personally baked me this....*devours pie* that's good stuff...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13....I think...  
  
Yami opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the couch, slumped over the arm rest. He groaned sleepily and sat up to find all his friends staring at him expectantly. He rubbed his soar head with the palm of his hand and asked angrily," Which one of you hit me over the head?"  
  
Nobody said anything, but Joey casually leaned back in his seat and pointed to Kaiba. Yami's bloody gaze snapped to Seto Kaiba, but before he could say anything, Kaiba said," Save it for later. What did you find out?"  
  
" They're at the mountains. On the one right next to Domino." Yami said. He looked around the room to find that Yugi had left again." There's lots of snow, so we'll need to dress warm. We should bring a few spare blankets."  
  
" I don't need you getting in the way." Kaiba growled.  
  
" I would say the same for you. There are two peoples lives on the line, Kaiba. I'm the only one who knows what we're looking for. We're working together," Yami said, then turned to Bakura and said," I knew he wasn't dead!"  
  
" No, he's not dead," Bakura said, then grinned as he finished his sentence," yet. And besides, who knows when your vision actually occurred. Something could have happened since then."  
  
" Quit being so pessimistic," Ryou said and lightly punched him in the shoulder.  
  
" I'm not being pessimistic," Bakura said." I'm just raining on the pharaoh's parade."  
  
Ryou sighed and rolled his eyes. Tea asked," How will we get there?"  
  
" We can't go by helicopter because he could hear us," Kaiba pondered." We'll need a backup plan just in case something happens, and we'll need to know where in the mountain they are. I can get a close up shot from a satellite on the mountain, and we'll find them from that."  
  
" We're not going up there alone are we?" Tristan asked.  
  
" No, that'd just be stupid." Kaiba answered." I'll just get my laptop and then we'll-"  
  
He was cut off by the ringing of a phone on a nearby end table. Everyone froze and stared at it wide-eyed. They could practically hear the scary music from a horror movie playing in the back of their minds. The phone rang a second time, more loudly than before. Kaiba shakily reached over and picked up the phone.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Kaaaaiiiiibaaaa...." a voice hissed.  
  
" Who's this?" He cautiously asked.  
  
" My name's not important. You probably wouldn't know me anyway. I've got a offer for you; more like a trade, really." He laughed.  
  
" Trade?" Kaiba inquired.  
  
" You've misplaced something, haven't you? Or rather someone. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. So let's cut to the chase, if you ever want to see you brother again, you'll pay the fee." The man known as Jack said.  
  
" Of course, but it'll take me some time get the money." Kaiba said smoothly. He had to buy them some time, that way they could get Mokuba safely away from the killer while Jack was out collecting the ransom money." We'll need a time and place. Where will we make the trade?"  
  
" That's not how I do things Kaiba." Jack laughed." You'll transfer the money into an account I made."  
  
Everyone stayed silent as Kaiba and Jack exchanged the information needed to make the trade.  
  
" Once I get the money, you'll get your brother back." Jack explained.  
  
Kaiba growled then finally asked," How much?"  
  
Jack thought his answer over then answered," Five thousand dollars should do it. I don't want to be getting greedy, now do I?"  
  
Kaiba heard a click followed by the dial tone. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. Without a word, he got up and left to get his computer.  
  
" Let me guess. Jack, right?" Joey said quietly.  
  
" Yeah." Yami said.  
  
Kaiba quickly returned with his laptop in hand. He sat back down on the couch and began typing with much experience. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he hacked into a satellite.  
  
" On Domino mountain?" He asked.  
  
" Yeah, in a really small house. It's the only house there." Yami explained.  
  
Kaiba nodded as he continued typing." Found it!" he said with a big grin. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and speed dialed someone." Seto Kaiba here." He said." I've located a wanted killer. Send you best men over, we're heading to Domino mountain. Oh, one more thing: there's lots of snow, so be wearing white. I don't want him seeing you until it's to late." he grinned." Great. We'll leave at four-o-clock."  
  
And so the hunt for Jack was on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*runs into the room, comes to a sliding stop, and smacks into the wall* It's...*takes a deep breath of air* SNOWING!!!! YAY!! *clears throat* End chapter 13. *long sigh* I had a mental break down today. I was almost driven even further insane than I already am. You see, my dog Stormy ran off today, and she wouldn't come when called. We found her in the end, but this experience wasn't pleasant. The one thing that really pissed me off was that so many people didn't seem to care.  
  
Shadow dark: Bunch of bastards....  
  
I was running around the many streets surrounding my house looking for her, and I was also asking a few people if they saw her. So many people wouldn't even answer the door to tell me if they saw her or not. I walked up to this one person who was cleaning the snow of their car and asked them. They had their back to me and they didn't seem to hear me. So I asked again, and they just completely ignored me! I eventually gave up and walked away to look somewhere else.  
  
Muse: There were around four people that cared, everyone else just ignored her. It was also raining and snowing at the same time, so she was cold, wet, upset, having a mental breakdown, ( probably the biggest breakdown I've ever seen her have) and was wandering aimlessly around the streets calling Stormy's name.   
  
Hoy!!! Leave a review please.....I wasn't to pleased with this chapter....I think I could have done better....but I'm still too stressed to care and to write good....And no Kiki,I won't kill you. It was actually kind of nice, but embarrassing at the same time. Her and Ashley broadcasted a special birthday message over our entire school......Double hoy!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

_Greetings readers of fic! I have not written this chapter because I can't think of a way to write this well. So this chapter may really suck a lot, and if not, then WOO! I wrote a good chapter! Hopefully it will be good....*sighs* Okay! Let's get this chapter going......*drags self over to computer*_

Lawyers: Our client does not own Yugioh, don't sue her..... 

_*pulls socks apart*_

Shadow dark: You really got to stop doing that.....you destroy more socks than your dog.. 

_On another note: yes, I did get my doggy, Stormy, back.....we found her at another house under a deck of a house that had two other dogs of the same breed as her...which was odd..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 14 

Everyone including the police approached their destination by snow mobile. A helicopter flew overhead, it was their backup plan. It was far up enough that it wouldn't be heard. They would have traveled in a car considering that it is quieter, but the snow was far to deep for any automobile. After getting the correct longitude and latitude, they headed off. If the situation hadn't been so dire, then riding through the snow covered mountains might have been fun. 

Fear burned in their eyes as they drove in silence. Yami was starting to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't wait until this was all over. Hopefully it would end happily ever after. 

They slowed to a stop and abandoned their snow mobiles to travel the rest of the distance by foot. They needed the element of surprise, so Jack couldn't hear them coming. They plowed through the snow that came just above their knee, or in Yami's case, almost up to his waste. Everyone's breath turned to small vapor clouds from the freezing temperatures. 

Finally, they came upon the killers hide out. It was a small cabin-like house. You would think it had been abandoned decades ago if it hadn't been for the light on inside. They didn't see any movement inside, maybe Jack had left? There was a snow mobile and a snow board at the side of the house. Everyone dropped to the ground, that way they weren't so obvious to see. 

Now what was the plan, how would they go about this? Of course they didn't come unprepared! Probably everyone wanted to shoot Jack in the head and be done with it. Who would tell? Nobody! But no, they had to come up with a more rational plan. 

The first thing they needed to do was get Mokuba out of there. After all, he did have a thing for getting in the line of fire, or being used as a hostage. On the way to the mountain, Yami explained to his friends that Yugi was no longer in Jack's possession. They were relieved and yet worried about where he was now. 

" So I'll get Mokuba, then you'll get _Jack._" Kaiba whispered to the police they had brought with them." Spread out and be ready to attack him." 

They nodded and moved quickly and quietly to different positions until the whole house was surrounded. They all crouched down and readied their guns, their white outfits made them seem nearly invisible. Just as Kaiba turned to leave, Yami grabbed his wrist and walked up next to him. 

" I'm going too," He stated matter-of-factly. 

Kaiba glared at him and growled quietly," No, you're staying here. You're not getting in my way." 

" We've been through this, now just-" Yami growled and his hands balled into fists at his side."-swallow your damn pride and let's go." 

" Considering what we're doing now, I'll let that go this time," Kaiba muttered and they slowly approached the house. 

" Mokuba's probably in the room that has no windows." Yami whispered. 

As Kaiba crouched in front of the door, Yami peered inside a small broken window of the house. He turned to Kaiba with a small smile on his face. As Yami approached Kaiba and the door, he muttered," Jack appears to be asleep." 

Kaiba pulled out a knife from his coat and muttered to Yami while reaching for the door knob," And if anyone asks, he came at us with a knife and the several stab wounds to his heart was just self-defense." 

Yami asked in amusement," What happened to this being rational?" 

" I'm temporally insane, Yami. I can't be held responsible for my actions." Kaiba answered at he quietly opened the door and slipped inside. 

Yami grinned deviously and said as he also slipped inside," I think I'll join you on the road to insanity." 

They stepped inside and sure enough, Jack was fast asleep in a chair. The floor was littered with pizza boxes and a few other random and useless objects. The two carefully stepped across the old wooden floor, being careful not to trip or step on anything. Yami lead the way over to the door where he'd last saw Yugi run out of. 

They suddenly heard an unusual noise. It sounded like the tune 'Ring around the Rosey' being played on a little kid's music box. Yami and Kaiba twisted around to see a small red box with a handle coming out of the side. As the music slowly played, the handle turned. One of them must have brushed up against the box to set it off. 

They swiftly moved over to the door and leaned down next to it. Yami pointed to the door while mouthing the word,' _Locked_.' Kaiba nodded in understanding and pulled out a lock pick from his pocket. Yami was slightly impressed that Kaiba was completely prepared for every little problem so far. Meanwhile, the box continued onto the next lyrics or the nursery rhyme. 

Seto Kaiba glared at the door while he worked until they finally heard a small click indicating that it door was now unlocked. Yami swung open the door and made sure it didn't slam against the wall. Mokuba was tied and gagged at the other end of the room. He looked completely relieved to see his brother. Kaiba wasted no time and just picked Mokuba up just as the box played the tune to the two words,' _Ashes.....ashes..._' 

They raced out of the room faster than they came. Just as they reached the room, the little song ended and what they thought was a music box was really a jack-in-the-box. The top flipped open and a jester with an axe in his head popped out, which was followed by an extremely loud laughing noise. Jack snapped awake and they slammed the door. 

Jack looked around the room, his mind was still dazed from sleep. He relaxed slightly when he found out that it was the toy that had woken him up. He was about to go back to sleep right after chopping the toy up into little tiny pieces, but then he saw the door wide open. The door that was always supposed to be closed, and its prisoner was gone. 

In his panic and rage, Jack did the first thing that came to mind: go after the kid. He quickly jumped to his feet and raced outside..... 

" FREEZE!" 

...only to find himself surrounded by S.W.A.T team. 

' _And me without my weapon_,' he thought scornfully to himself. 

" Put your hands over your head and get down on the ground!" They yelled. 

Jack growled, but regretfully obeyed. He dropped to the ground with his hands on his head while thinking,'_They have won the battle, but they have not won the war._' 

As the S.W.A.T team slapped the handcuffs on him, Kaiba turned to the six friends and said," Go find Yugi, and take a few of the medics with you." he then turned back to the cause of their current problem and growled," Just give me a reason to kick your ass, I _dare_ you!" 

Yami turned to his friends, a medic, and a few members of the police station. He said," Let's go!" They headed back to their snow mobiles, hopped on, and began the search for Yugi Motou. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_WOOH! End chapter 14! *sighs* I wasn't exactly pleased with this chapter, though it was better than I thought.*covers eyes* Gah! I can't look! Was it good, bad?! Tell me what you think, leave a review......*crawls under bed* meanwhile, I will hide from this chapter and its horribleness.......is horribleness even a word? I don't think so...._

Muse: *tried to pull black kitten out from under bed* Come on! Quit being a wimpy, whiney, ass and write this fic!! *gets scratched across the face* > Shadow dark: *looking under bed* Aren't you scared of a monster that's under the bed? 

_Scared of a monster? *snorts* It would be so cool if there were a monster under the bed! I like monsters!_

Shadow dark: What about murderers, killers, and other scary people? 

_*crawls out from under bed and hides in well lit bathroom* That's a COMPLETELY different issue! *looks around suspiciously* You just had to bring that up..._

Shadow dark: Ever seen the movie Psycho? 

_No, why?_

Muse: *claps hand over Shadow dark's mouth* No reason! *smiles innocently* 


	15. Chapter 15

_-,- zzzzzz *snorts* zzzzzzzz *mumbles in sleep* pink cheese.....with a side of cow running on butter.....*twitches in sleep* How the hell am I to fight a war if they won't listen to me.....zzzzzzzz_

Shadow dark: O.o *pokes black kitten* uhhh....wakey, wakey... 

_*mumbles in sleep* You'll never take me OZ........*bats at air*_

Shadow dark: ^^; *grins* Get up! 

_*mutters* Quit bugging me Duo....zzzzzzzz.....you've been warned.....zzzzz..._

Muse: Duo? *giggles* I guess you _can_ watch to much Gundam Wing....WAKE UP KITTEN!!! Look at these reviews!! 

_*snaps awake* ACK!! What? WHAT?! *reads reviews* oooo....niiiiiice *comes out of brightly lit room to type*_

Lawyers: Our client does not own Yugioh, don't sue her... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 15 

They raced across the snow covered land on the snow mobiles. The wind whipped at their faces. Yami searched around franticly for a sign telling him that they were getting close to his light. A break in the trees, that big rock, the seven pine trees surrounding that one dead tree, or anything that might help. It was starting to get dark, which meant it was going to get colder. 

" What should we be looking for Yami!?" Joey called out over the loud noise from their transportation. 

" A...a large rock! A dead tree!" Yami called back to his friends because he was leading the search. 

" We should split up then!" Tristan said. 

" Let's stay in groups though. You never know what could happen!" Tea pointed out. 

So they split into teams. Ryou with Bakura, Tristan with Tea, Yami with Joey, and the police and Medics also went off into groups. They all went in different directions. Joey and Yami twisted and turned around the hundreds of pine trees, but that's all they saw. Yami glanced worriedly up at the sky, they needed all the daylight they could get. He groaned in frustration and continued looking for a sign. There was no rock, no dead tree, and no..... 

" Cliff edge!" Yami cried in shock as he stepped on the brakes.( or whatever it is you do to set off the brakes on a snow mobile) 

Yami sighed in relief when he stopped just before the cliff dropped. Joey slid to a stop right next to him and looked below. At the bottom of the mountain was Domino city. 

" Even if we didn't stop in time, it wouldn't be so bad cause it's not like it's a far drop below," Joey pointed out. 

It was true, the drop wasn't far at all. Yami felt his hope grow as he abandoned his snow mobile and walked to the edge of the cliff. 

" Come on!" He called to Joey as he jumped off the cliff and landed in the soft snow below. Joey stared at him wide eyed, so Yami called up to him," He's down this way!" 

Joey nodded and grabbed the emergency kit before jumping down next to Yami. He held his hand out in front of him and said," Lead the way!" 

Yami ran off while muttering," He went back into the woods." 

They ran around the woods as the sky turned an orange and pink color from the sunset. Both looked every which way for the rock or the tree. Their breath shown clearly in the crisp air. Running soon turned to jogging as their legs grew numb. Yami looked around in frustration while thinking,'_ Tree, tree, tree, another tree.....there are too many trees here! Oh Ra, now I know how Yugi felt...._' he quickly corrected himself.'_ Feels! Feels, how he feels..._' 

Yami sighed and thought to himself,'_ Man, I don't feel so good all of the sudden..._' He reached up to warm his hands with his breath and gasped. 

Joey turned to him and asked," What wrong? Do you see anything?" 

Yami shook his head and muttered," It's what I don't see!" 

He held a hand up to Joey in horror. Joey sucked in his breath when he saw Yami's hand becoming slightly transparent. He reached out and grasped Yami's hand, luckily it was still solid. 

" W-what?" Joey asked. 

" I...I don't know! I don't feel so good..." Yami muttered as he leaned against a tree." Something's wrong." 

Joey paced around in the snow, which wasn't as easy as it sounds. So he ended up leaning against another tree." You and Yugi are connected," he whispered as a sick realization struck him." Wouldn't you go back into the puzzle if..." he didn't want to finish the sentance. Joey then looked behind Yami and gasped," Yami! Is that the rock?!" 

Yami twisted around and grinned." Yes! That's the one." he searched the area around the rock and said," And there's the tree!" 

" It's about damn time!" Joey said slightly relieved. 

" So if there was a rock to his right, a tree to his left, and he was walking away from Jack's house," Yami said as he retraced his light's steps." Then he was going this way! The rock was closer to him than the tree." 

He moved a little to the right. Yami then lifted his foot high and stomped into the snow. The entrance to the cave was covered by snow and he was getting desperate because his whole left arm was becoming transparent. His booted foot sunk into the snow, but hit solid ground. 

" What are you doing?" Joey asked. 

" Looking for a way into the cave!" Yami answered as he drove his foot into a different spot in the snow. He struck ground again." Damn it." he muttered. 

He hit ground again and again. Yami was getting really frustrated. He angrily lifted his foot a fifth time and stomped down into the ground with all the strength he could muster. He yelped in surprise as he didn't hit solid ground and slipped through the snow to the dark cave below. '_ Not one of my brightest ideas.._' he thought briefly as he fell. He plummeted further and further until his landed painfully on his feet. Yami's legs buckled under him and he collapsed to the ground. 

" Yami!" came Joey's muffled call from above. 

Yami looked up, but couldn't see where he had fallen from. He shakily rose to his feet and called to his friend," I'm okay! But I don't see a way out!" his eyes wandered around the cave. 

" Don't worry! I'll dig you out!" Joey said reassuringly." Do you see Yugi down there?!" 

Yami quickly twisted in a circle to see the whole cave and gasped. Yugi lay on the ground unconscious. It looked like he had woken up a few times because he had moved to a different place in the cave from the spot Yami had last seen him in the dream." Yeah!" he called back up as he ran over to his light. He knelt down and reluctantly reached over to check for a pulse. It was weak, but there. His skin was very pale and his lips were a pale blue color. 

" Well? How is he?" Joey asked as he dug through the snow. 

" Not too good." Yami said sadly as he ran his hand that hadn't yet faded through his hair." But Joey.....I think...I think he's dying." he replied brokenly. 

" Your voice is getting clearer," Joey stated." I'm almost there." 

" Be careful not to fall in, Joey!" Yami said and Joey laughed dryly. 

" Done!" Joey said triumphantly. 

The last rays of sun shot through a hole in the ceiling of the cave. Yami took off his coat and draped it over Yugi before walking under the hole. 

" You're pretty far down!" Joey said in annoyance. 

Yami gave a wry smile and asked," Do you have anything to throw down that we can climb up?" 

Joey went back to the emergency kit and looked through it. He walked back over to where Yami was and yelled down," There isn't a rope in that thing!" 

"Can you reach me with your coat!?" Yami asked. 

" Hold on," Joey muttered as he took off his coat and draped one end down the hole while keeping a firm grip on the other. 

Yami jumped up, but he just couldn't reach it. They were too far down. He cursed then asked," Is there anything else we could use in the kit?" 

Joey disappeared from site for several minutes then turned around and said," There's a flare! We could call everyone here!" 

" Good idea!" Yami said. 

"Oh, and here!" Joey said as he tossed a first aid kit down the hole." But I didn't see any blankets in that kit. I think one of the medics had some." 

Yami caught it and said," Okay, thanks!" 

Joey nodded and ran off to set off the flare. Yami turned back to his injured light and frowned. He needed to warm him up fast. Yami wrapped the coat more tightly around Yugi and then sat down on the ground with him in his lap leaning against his chest. Body heat seemed like the only way he could warm Yugi up at the moment. Yami pulled off his gloves and put them over Yugi's cold pale hands. 

Yami opened the first aid kit. There was bandages, disinfectant, aspirin, a little booklet on first aid, tweezers, disposable thermometers, a flashlight, medical tap, and moist towelettes. Nothing that useful at the moment. He wiped off the old blood from the cut on his forehead and stuck a bandage over it. 

" How the hell do you work this thing?" he could hear Joey mumble from above. A second later, the flare gun went off and the flare shot high in the sky before bursting into a bright light. 

' _They should be here soon_,' Yami thought to himself then whispered to his light," Come on, Yugi. Wake up." 

No response came. Yami hugged Yugi close with his good arm and laid a warm hand up against his cold, scarred cheek. " Wake up," he kept whispering. After what seemed like hours, but was probably just several minutes, Yugi weakly pulled at Yami's shirt and erupted into a fit of shivering as his body tried to warm himself up. The sun set and the cave became dark and colder. Yami held his hand in front of his face to see it slowly coming back into view. 

" There here!" Joey called down the hole. 

" Did you find him, Joey?" Tea asked. 

" Yeah, and Yami went down in to the cave to get him, but now he needs a rope to get them both back up" Joey explained. 

One of the paramedics grabbed a rope from her backpack and they all swung it down the hole. Yami sighed in relief and picked up Yugi. He walked over to the rope and sifted his light over to one arm, then looped the rope around his free hand and tugged down on it to make sure it was secure. 

" Okay!" Yami called up to his friends. 

Everyone grabbed part of the rope and slowly pulled the two up and out of the hole. Yami was so relieved to be out of that dark enclosed space. Yugi was taken from his arms and wrapped in a blanket. While one paramedic checked his vitals, another radioed for the helicopter to take them to the hospital. The paramedic seemed satisfied with Yugi's respiratory and heart rate. 

Before heading to the hospital, they made a quick trip back to the cabin to pick up the Kaiba brothers. The rest of the police had already left with Jack. The helicopter ride to the hospital seemed like a long one. Yami held his light protectively in his arms the whole way there. Everyone was relived to have their loved ones back. Bakura rolled his eyes at everyone and turned his attention out the window at the city below. 

" Everything is okay now," Joey said relieved 

Tea nodded," Yes, this whole thing is finally over." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Famous last words......hehe....no, it's not over. If I had written it the first or second way I had intended to, then it would have been over....but I kept changing it, so now it continues.....Bah! *turns to Muse* You torment me so, can't you just make up your mind?!_

Muse: *shrugs* I kept coming up with different ideas...what can you do? Nothing! 

Shadow dark: *pokes screen* The review button is your friend... 

_ Ahh!! I'm so confused! I looked at the clock and it said 8:00.....so I grabbed the TV remote, and then there's this big blank in my memory! Suddenly it's 8:30!! *twitches* What did I do for those thirty minutes?! Whenever I try to look back and remember, there's this big blank! *bangs head on keyboard* grrrr...._


	16. Chapter 16

_*yawns* Man, I'm tired...I saw the Lord of the Rings movie today. It was really good..._

Shadow dark: Good? Good? It was GREAT! That movie had me at the edge of my seat and yelling at the screen! 

_Dude, I'm tired. Don't expect me to be very enthusiastic...*eyes droop*_

Muse: You should do your homework.. 

_Muse, you are coming very close to crossing the line....just stop now.._

Lawyers: Our client does not own Yugioh, don't sue her... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 16 

Halfway to the hospital, Yugi stopped shivering. Yami wasn't sure if this was a good thing, but thought that maybe Yugi was finally warm. That theory was soon proved wrong when he started shivering again right when they were landing the helicopter. Kaiba had called ahead, so luckily there was a few doctors and a stretcher waiting for them. Seto took Mokuba by the hand and led him to a part of the hospital to get checked up by a doctor, while Yami and his friends followed Yugi and the other doctors into a different spot of the hospital. 

The first doctor opened one of Yugi's amethyst eyes and said to his colleagues," His pupils are dilated. His skin is pale and cold to the touch." 

Another doctor turned to the teens and asked," Where did he just come from?" 

" Way up in the mountains," Tea answered. 

" What's his name?" The first doctor asked. 

" Yugi Mutou." Yami said. 

" We can take it from here kids," the first doctor said." You can go into the waiting room, we'll come out and contact you." And then they wheeled Yugi into the emergency room. 

" I'm going to go call Grandpa, and I'll meet you in the waiting room," Yami said and quickly ran off to find a phone, but paused and sighed," Okay, last time I talked to him, he didn't think I was exactly in my right mind. Could one of you come with me to talk to him?" 

Bakura snickered and was about to comment on that, but Ryou elbowed him in the ribs. Joey smiled at his friend and said," Sure Yami. I'll talk to him too." 

As the two walked off to find a phone, the rest sat down in the waiting room. 

*********************** 

Several minutes after they had wheeled their patient into an examination room, he had stopped shivering completely to conserve glucose. His breathing rate and heart rate was low and his body seemed like it had gone into hibernation. To the untrained eye, he looked like he was dead. 

Luckily the experienced doctors knew that he was still alive and knew what was needed to be done to keep their patient that way, but like every doctor that was in situations similar to this, they had to be careful. One wrong move and they could send their patient into after drop or possibly even cause a problem with his slowly beating heart, which could and would most likely lead to death. 

Right now though, they just wanted him to a least be semiconscious, so they could better help him. 

********************************************* 

" He said he'll be on his way here," Yami announced to his friends. 

" Man, was he ever happy to hear Yugi was back!" Joey said with a grin. 

" I think we're all happy he's back," Tea said. Bakura cleared his throat, so Tea said crossly," Just humor us, Bakura." Bakura just snorted and looked away. 

" If you didn't care, then why did you help us look?" Tristan asked. 

" Because if I found him first, I could easily kill him in his weakened state!" Bakura laughed manically and received a glare from the group of teens. Ryou stared at him blankly, and Bakura finally grumbled," Fine! I had nothing better to do.....and I wanted to drive a snow mobile." 

Everyone snickered. 

***************************************** 

Mokuba ran back over to his brother and hugged him. Seto ruffled his hair and asked," So, how is he?" 

The doctor looked over a few notes and said," A few scrapes and miner bruises, but nothing serious." 

Seto visibly relaxed and muttered a thank you to the doctor. He then turned to Mokuba and asked," What happened?" 

" I was walking out of the school, and then I was attacked from behind. I never actually saw who it was because I woke up in a dark room, and then later on, you came and saved me," Mokuba explained. 

" So you never actually saw him?" Seto muttered. 

" Nope," he said. Mokuba then smiled and said," I'm glad they found Yugi. Can we go see him?" 

Seto sighed reluctantly and said," Okay, I'll take you to see him." 

Mokuba grinned and said," Thanks big brother!" 

**************************************** 

Sugoroku Motou rushed into the hospital. He couldn't believe that his grandson was found. He was so happy and felt so foolish for not believing Yami. He prayed to whatever god was out there that everyone was okay. 

As he quickly made his way down the hallway, he spotted everyone sitting down in the waiting room. He walked up to everyone and asked," How is he?" 

" We're not sure," Joey said. 

" Yami, I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Grandpa said. 

Yami waved it off and said," No, that's okay. Hell, I was having trouble believing myself." 

At that point, the Kaiba brothers arrived. Mokuba ran up to them and asked," Can we see Yugi? Is he okay?" 

" The doctors are with him right now," Tea said." We haven't heard from them yet." 

" Come on, Mokuba," Seto said." We'll come back tomorrow." 

Mokuba smiled and said," Okay. See you all later!" Everyone waved goodbye and the two brothers set off, back to there home. 

" What could be taking them so long?" Joey asked irritably. He leaned back in his seat and grinned when he noticed a vending machine. He got up and walked over to it while muttering," I'll be right back." 

Just then, a nurse walked out to them and asked," Is this the family of Yugi Mutou?" 

" Yes, right here," Grandpa said and walked over to him. 

The nurse looked at some forms in his hands and said," He suffering from severe hypothermia, has mild frost bite on his hands, and a few cuts and bruises. We need you to fill out these forms." he handed the forms and a pen over to Sugoroku. 

" Can we see him now?" Yami asked. 

" No, not yet," the nurse said while turning to Yami. " He needs more time to warm up and recover. The doctor will come out and get you when you can see him." he then turned back to Sugoroku and said," You can hand those in to the front desk when you're done." With that last word, he left. 

Joey came back with a bag of popcorn from the vending machine and sat down next to Tristan. Bakura sleepily leaned back in his chair while Ryou eyed the two boys and the popcorn wearily. Several minutes later, Grandpa handed the forms into the front desk. 

Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " I'm going to go find some coffee since I think we'll be here for a while." He said pessimistically to his friends before walking off in a random direction. 

All around Yami was noise. There were people talking, monitors beeping, people crying, the wheels from beds squeaking, doors swinging open, and people screaming. The loud commotion was very unnerving and the lack of sleep added to the noise was giving him a head ache. 

'_ Come to think of it, I haven't had a decent night's sleep all week,_' Yami thought to himself. 

Finally, he had found it. A vending machine that served coffee sitting right next to a vending machine serving fruit punch. He pulled a dollar out of his pocket and walked over to the coffee machine. Then he remembered what Yugi had told him at Kaiba's place,' _Stop drinking that coffee. Everyone needs to sleep sometime._' 

' _Hmm_,' Yami thought to himself as he moved over to the juice machine. 

Yami was met with an amusing sight when he walked back into the waiting room. Bakura had fallen asleep in his chair, and Joey and Tristan were throwing popcorn at him. Ryou had moved to a seat that was further away from his dark and watched the whole this like a bomb waiting to go off. 

Yami grinned at the two and asked," What's the score?" 

"Joey's ahead by two points," Tristan stated and threw another piece of popcorn at the tomb robber. 

Bakura yawned and slowly sat up. Joey shoved the bag of popcorn into Yami's hand, then picked up a magazine and pretended to be reading. Yami hid the popcorn behind his back and looked away innocently. 

Bakura brushed the snack food off himself and asked," Do you always read magazines up-side down, Joey?" 

Joey quickly turned the magazine right-side up and said," Oh well I was just..." he then realized that the title to what he was reading was,' Teen Girl'..." Oh, uh.....never mind." 

Bakura was about to send them all to the shadow realm, but luckily a doctor came out and asked," Are you the family of Yugi Mutou?" 

" Yes, that's us," Grandpa said. 

" You may see him now," she told them." He's still asleep at the moment, but when he wakes up he might seem a little out of it. Don't worry though, it just means that his body hasn't fully warmed up, so his mind isn't working as quickly as it would be if his body temperature was normal." 

" Where is his room?" Tea asked. 

" We had to move him over to ICU, so we could monitor his heart and respiratory rate. Just go down that hall," she pointed to a hallway." and he's in room 327. Try not to disturb him, he'll wake up on his own time." 

They nodded and left. They easily found his room with the doctor's directions. They stood in front of the door, as if they were afraid to go in. Bakura rolled his eyes at them all, so he opened the door and walked in; everyone else followed. 

Rage toward Jack had grew in Yami when he saw Yugi. His light was covered in warm blankets with a breathing mask that provided warm humidified air strapped over his mouth and nose and an IV was pumping warm fluids into his body. He had been changed out of his wet cloths into clean and dry hospital cloths. 

The cut on his head was properly bandaged and the cut on his stomach had been taken care of even though it couldn't be seen because of the blankets. 

He was very pale and gaunt looking, but even after all that happened, he still slept peacefully with a small smile on his face. Yami sat down in a chair next to him and sighed. At least he was physically back were he belonged. 

" Hey Yugi," Joey said as they all stood around the bed." I don't know if you can hear us, but we're all here for you." 

" Yeah, you're safe now," Tea said. 

" It's good to have you back," Grandpa said. 

They stood there in silence for several minutes. Bakura impatiently checked his watch. The only sound in the room was coming from the heart monitor and the breathing mask. Just then, a nurse walked in and looked at the crowd of people surrounding a patient. 

" Okay," she said." There are too many people in here, so anyone who's not family will have to leave. You can see your friend tomorrow." 

Joey sighed and said," Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow." 

" Call us if there's any change," Tea said. 

" Yeah, I've got homework to do anyway. So get well soon Yugi," Tristan said. 

" Bye!" They all said in union and left the room. 

Once they left, Grandpa took a seat on the other side of his grandson. He seemed too still for his liking. The nurse walked over and took his temperature with an ear thermometer. 

" Eighty-six degrees," she read off the temperature and wrote it down. " He's come up one degree." 

" Is that good?" Grandpa asked. 

" Yup," she said." He needs to be warmed up slowly, so everything is going well." With that last word, she left. 

" Come on Yugi, you're safe now. Wake up," Yami muttered. 

No response. 

" Don't worry Yami," Grandpa reassured." He just needs his rest." 

" Yeah," Yami sighed. 

He had the millennium puzzle in a small bag, but he didn't think it wise to put something like that on his hypothermic light. The puzzle could be cold, or the weight from it may mess up his slow breathing. He would just have to wait for Yugi to get better before he gave it back. 

" Well, I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you want some?" Grandpa asked. 

" No thanks," Yami said as his eyes drooped." I think I'm going to get some sleep." 

Grandpa smiled and went in search of caffeine. By the time he got back, Yami leaning over in his chair, fast asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Sorry about the lack of updates readers. *points to Lazyness* Blame him_

Lazyness: *stares at readers* What?! 

Shadow dark: *borrows Shinimegami's scythe and cuts chapter in half* You'll get the other half later..... It really all depends on how persistent the Muse is.... 

_Don't encourage her! *crosses arms* Meanie...._

Muse: I won't bug you if you would just write... 

_*giggles* If you replace the 'u' in Yugi with 'o', then you get Yogi! *falls over giggling hysterically*_

Everyone: O.o;;; 

_*screams* The negativity! It's after me! *hides under blanket*_

Shadow dark: U.U;; Leave a review please... 


	17. Chapter 17

_Greetings readers of fic! I got a Yugioh game. *sobs* Pegasus kicked my ass!_

Shadow dark: Twice! By that time she just gave up.... 

_¬.¬ You're not helping...._

Shadow dark: ^.^ I know 

Muse: *pokes black kitten* How 'bout you write now? 

_How 'bout you shut up..._

Lawyers: Our client does not own Yugioh.....don't sue her... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 17 

Yami tried to stay awake, but the stress and exhaustion had been building up inside him. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, and an odd dream awaited him...... 

******************** 

Yami suddenly found himself on a strange golden object. Upon closer examination, he saw it was a piece from the millennium puzzle. Except this piece from the puzzle was huge, as big as a raft. In fact, he was using it like a raft. 

Yami floated down a small river of dark purple water, but there was no land to be seen. It was as if the river was magically flowing through space. He cautiously reached a hand into the water. A sea serpent leaped out of the water, straight over Yami's head, and landed back into the river on the other side of the golden raft. 

Kuriboh raced around overhead in a panic because a flock of knives in all sizes with white bird wings were chasing them. Eventually one of the knives would viciously stab into one of the kuribohs, and they would burst into bits of data. 

" What is this place?" He asked himself. 

A blue eyes white dragon happily flew by and swatted some of the knives away with its tail as it continued on its way. It gracefully soared through the air until finally disappearing from sight. 

A bunch of broken hearts flew by Yami's left with little bat wings and exploded into tiny candy hearts. 

Butterflies that were colored like eyes fluttered around and were dripping with tears. 

The dark purple river changed course and started flowing downwards. The water got more rough as he went. Yami clutched onto the edged of the puzzle piece, so he wouldn't fall off. The river jerked around and dove down deeper. 

Yami's eyes widened when he saw that the river ahead suddenly came to a stop. It was a fruitless attempt when he tried to paddle the raft back upstream. Yami was hurled over the edge of the waterfall and shot down. Straight into a whirlpool below. 

He hit the water and was swirled around, but strangely enough, he could breath. Glowing round objects swirled around him as he was sucked down a hole at the end of the whirlpool. 

Yami was shot out of a pipe-like device and straight out into nothing but air. As he fell, he looked down to see a ground far below. 

A group of the duel monster, shining friendship, flew down around him and followed him as he fell. 

They cried out in high pitched voices," Hi!!" 

" Uhh...hi," he muttered, but his voice was lost in the wind. 

As he neared the ground, the shining friendship squeaked happily and burst into hundreds of pink bubbles. 

Yami shut his eyes as he hit the ground, but instead of it being a hard and painful landing, he landed onto a soft pillow-like ground that was actually bouncy. He lay there, staring up at the green hued sky as he tried to regain his bearings. He was in the woods, but the leave on the trees were all different shades on blue, and the trunk to the trees were navy blue. 

" You look stressed. Is something wrong?" Asked a familiar voice. 

Yami's head jerked over to the source of the voice, but instead of seeing his light, he saw a pair of amethyst eyes staring down at him. Yami sat up and raised an eyebrow. 

" Yugi?" Yami asked, slightly uncertain. 

The eyes stared down at him happily before disappearing. This time, Yugi reappeared fully, sitting next to Yami. 

Yami smiled at him, then explained," Something _was_ wrong, but everything is okay now." 

" I'm not following you, Yami." Yugi said with a raised eyebrow. 

Yami sighed in annoyance and ran a hand through his hair. 

Yugi smiled and said," You're too stressed. Find your happy place, Yami." 

" Is this your happy place?" Yami asked with an amused smile. 

Yugi shrugged," Meh." 

" What is this place?" Yami asked as he looked around. 

Yugi shrugged again and said," You need to take some time and not worry about everything..." 

" But-" Yami began to protest. 

" No buts." Yugi said as he pushed Yami back down by the shoulders. Yugi transformed into a white wolf and said soothingly," Relax my darkness." He wagged his bushy white tail, before happily sprinting off into the blue woods. 

Yami shut his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. All he could hear was the rustling of the breeze against the trees, the chirp of birds, and one beautiful, soothing howl coming from a wolf he knew well. The wolf's song drifted peacefully around the land. 

******************************************** 

Yami smiled in his sleep and finally relaxed. Grandpa had also fallen asleep in his chair while reading a book. The book lay discarded on the floor. 

Yugi groggily opened his amethyst eyes; his gaze drifted around the hospital room. He saw grandpa on one side of him, and Yami on the other side; both were asleep. He still felt cold, but luckily not as cold as before, and he couldn't think clearly. His thoughts were a blur. He tried talking, to get someone's attention, but he stumbled over his words, and his voice didn't seem to want to work. He also noticed the breathing mask over his face and wasn't sure if that was the cause to his problem. 

Yugi shivered and tried to get up, but his limbs were stiff, and he couldn't even move his hands. He felt tired, but at the moment didn't want to sleep. 

" Ya....mi?" He mumbled and frowned when his voice failed to work. 

Yami didn't hear him, he was in a deep sleep. He looked like he was having a very peaceful dream. 

Yugi looked around his bed through half-lidded eyes until he spotted the little remote that would call for a nurse or doctor. He slowly lifted up his arm and dropped it onto the button. He could faintly hear the little beep noise it made, and waited for a response. A doctor soon strolled in and picked up a clipboard with his files on it out of a container attached to the wall by the door. She skimmed over the notes, then smiled warmly at him. 

"Hello Yugi, good to see you awake," she said. 

" Can you...wake... family?" Yugi asked her while looking from Yami to Grandpa. 

" Sure," she said and walked over to Grandpa." Mr. Mutou?" she shook his shoulder. 

" Huh?" he looked at her." Yes?" 

" Your grandson is awake and asking for you," she explained. 

That comment defiantly woke Grandpa up. He walked over to Yugi's bed and asked him," Yugi, how are you feeling?" 

" Cold....stiff..." he said with a frown. 

" That's to be expected," the doctor explained while pressing a button on the remote to Yugi's bed, that way Yugi was sitting up. 

Grandpa walked over and shook Yami awake. Yami was up and awake when he heard the good news. He walked over to Yugi and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, and frowned when Yugi stiffened under his touch. It would just have to take time for him to heal, both physically and mentally. 

The doctor took his temperature with the ear thermometer and said while writing down the information," Ninety degrees. A big improvement from yesterday." she then asked," Can you count up in multiples of two?" 

" Uhh," he mumbled." Err.....multiples of two.....?" 

" Don't strain yourself," she smiled." It just means your mind still needs to warm up more." 

" The police will want to file a report on your return, Yugi. They'll probably want to ask a few questions," Grandpa explained. 

Both Yami and Yugi groaned. Yugi then asked," Can...I eat something?" 

" Sure, I'll send someone in with food," she said." I'll check back in later. If all goes well, you'll be out of here in no time." she reassured him before leaving. 

" I'll call everyone and inform them that you woke up," Yami said as he reached for the phone. 

******************************************* 

The day seemed to drag on without much excitement. After what happened though, everyone considered that a good thing. Everyone had stopped by for a visit at one point, but Yugi was too dazed to notice. 

The Kaiba brothers had stopped by for a short visit. Seto Kaiba had given his thanks by telling Yugi that Jack would what he deserves. Yugi just looked him in the eyes, shifted uncomfortably, and smiled slightly. If he was extremely happy about this news, he didn't completely express it. In truth, the name of his kidnapper sent chills up his spine and his mind didn't fully process what Seto was saying to him. 

At the moment, Joey was sitting by Yugi's hospital bed. He was just happy that his friend was up and safe. 

" Man Yugi! You're gonna have enough make-up homework to build a pyramid!" Joey exclaimed. 

Yugi smiled and Yami said," I'm think that you'll have to just start where you left off." 

Yugi groaned and Joey said," I feel your pain." he changed the subject," So what do we have to eat around here?" 

" Sugar water," Yugi mumbled negatively. 

" Sugar water?" Joey asked." Wait, why would that be a bad thing?" 

" So...sick of it," Yugi said. 

" The nurse said that it will give him the energy he needs to warm up. So it's all he could have," Yami explained. 

" Hmm, that still doesn't seem like a bad thing," Joey said. Joey looked at the clock on the wall and said," I better be getting home." 

" Thanks for coming," Yugi said and yawned. 

" It was nothing," Joey waved it off." Good to see ya up Yugi." 

Yami looked at his sleepy light and said," Doesn't look like you'll be up for much longer." 

" Long day," Yugi said through half lidded eyes. 

Joey smiled and said," Well, see ya later." 

" Bye, Joey!" Yami said as his friend walked out the door. 

Yugi quickly fell asleep after Joey left. Grandpa had gone back to reading his book and Yami was working on a puzzle he had bought from the gift shop to pass time. Someone walked into the room. Yami wasn't sure if the man was a doctor or a nurse. He had a bowl of warm water. Yami stared at him suspiciously and Grandpa glanced up from his book. 

" Hello," he said." Your previous doctor, Dr. Griffin, had an emergency with another patient, so she asked me to fill in." 

" Oh," was all Yami could say. 

The new doctor checked Yugi's temperature with the ear thermometer and said," Ninety -four degrees and rising. Good. It's safe to treat his frost bitten hands now." 

Yami blinked and turned his attention back to the jigsaw puzzle. The doctor gently took Yugi's limp arm by the wrist and lay his pale hand into the warm water. In his sleep, Yugi tried to pull his hand out of the water because the re-warming process was painful. The doctor's grip on his wrist tightened as he held Yugi's hand in the warm water. 

Yugi continued to struggle against the man before crying out," No Jack....._Stop!!_" 

Grandpa looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow and Yami's gaze snapped to his light. He immediately wanted to force Jack to eat one of his own knives and then shove another one up his ass. 

" He must be having a nightmare," the doctor said in confusion. 

The two walked over to the distressed member of their family. Yami gently shook Yugi awake and whispered to him," It's okay. You're safe. You were just having a bad dream." 

" The pain's still here," Yugi whispered back with panic in his voice. 

" They're just treating your frostbite," Grandpa explained. 

" Nooo...it hurts..." Yugi groaned. 

" Just take deep breaths and calm down," Yami said while thinking,'_ I can't wait till that bastard, Jack, gets a taste of his own medicine._' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_The Muse started growling at me like a rabid dog....so I decided that I should write this chapter now. I had frostbite on my hands once.....it hurt like hell when I had to warm them up again!_

Shadow dark: Is this the end of the fic...? Not bloody likely! We still got some other yummy stuff to do....*cackles* 

Muse: Yummy? 

Shadow dark: Yummy, meaning: I like what's going to happen! 

_¬.¬ And we all know that can't be good...._

Shadow dark: Not necessarily....I could like the part where- 

Muse: *stuffs sock down Shadow dark's mouth* Spill the beans and I _will_ kill you... 

_Read and review!!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Greetings readers of fic.....I'm in a blah mood right now and the Muse won't stop bitching about homework and the fics, including some new fics we happen to think up and now she wants to get them written out. And all Shadow dark wants to do is play video games._

Shadow dark: Because video games are the best thing to do! 

Muse: This is going to be one of those chapters that's not fun to write, but has to be written.......I hate those chapters....Another note: the police were with everyone when they found Yugi, so they are aware that he has been found. 

Shadow dark: *takes out knife and stabs chapter* 

_.......*blinks*......I don't see how that helps...._

Shadow dark: *shrugs* Makes me feel better....*whacks Muse with stick* Yup, much better... 

Lawyers: Our client does not own Yugioh.....don't sue her...she has no money....all that you would earn if you sued her is a pair of wire cutters named Phillis, and a sock puppet named Bob... 

/ Yugi to Yami / 

// Yami to Yugi // 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 18 

"Heart and respiratory rate is normal. The frostbite is gone," the doctor said. "And now comes the moment we've all been waiting for!" 

She took Yugi's temperature with the thermometer. 

" Ninety-eight degrees! How are you feeling?" the doctor asked. 

" Much better," Yugi replied. 

" Good. I think you're okay to go," she said, then turned to Grandpa." Just sign him out at the front desk." she walked off after being called to another part of the hospital. 

Yugi sat at the edge of his bed and looked at his family happily," I get to go home?!" 

Yami smiled," Yup." 

" On my way here, I brought a pair of clean cloths that you can change into," Grandpa said and handed an outfit over to Yugi. " Get dressed and we'll head home!" 

************************************* 

Yugi sat in the back seat of the car with Yami as Grandpa drove them home. He was now dressed in a black leather tank top with buckles going across the front and black jeans. Around his neck hung the millennium puzzle, finally back where it belonged, he also wore a buckle choker and a black hoodie. 

Yami smiled at his light. Yugi was looking around Domino as if he were seeing it for the first time. He was so excited that they were going home. 

_' Home is good....home is safe...'_ Yugi thought to himself. 

" So, Yugi," Yami said, breaking the silence." Do you know how you were able to communicate with me?" the question had been bugging him for some time. 

" It was kind of like an out of body experience. If I concentrated really hard and used all me energy, I found out that I could contact you." Yugi explained." That's why I wasn't always there, I had to eventually rest and collect my energy again. That way I could keep talking to you." 

" That explains a lot, but why were you acting kind of.....weird in the head?" Yami asked. 

" It's not easy to stay in your right mind when you're using all of your energy to create a solid form that can walk and talk. So when you were asking me where I was, I was thinking something along the lines of,' how can I be sure that blue is blue? It could actually be a green color, but my eyes see it as blue....what's up with that?' ," Yugi said. 

Yami chuckled and Grandpa exclaimed," We're home!" 

'_ Home....I'm finally home_,' Yugi thought. 

Relief and ecstasy bubbled up inside him. Yami gave a pleasant sigh as he felt Yugi's emotions flow freely through their link. Even after two years, their bond hasn't severed. 

Everything was going to be okay, right? Usually when people ask these sort of questions, they don't want the truth. They want some sugar coated lie instead. Would this be one of those situations? Hopefully not. 

Once the vehicle had come to a stop, Yugi got out of the car and raced inside with Grandpa and Yami following close behind. The first place he went was straight to his room. Yugi slowly opened the door and looked around. It looked as if a few thing had been put in boxes, but whoever was packing the boxes had stopped and left the room the way it was. It looked the same as he had left it. 

Yami walked up behind him and said," Let's get some lights turned on in here, hmm?" 

Yugi jumped onto his bed and flicked a lamp on. He turned to Yami and asked," Can I eat some real food?" 

Yami smiled," Sure." 

****************************************** 

Seto Kaiba sat in his limo as he was driven over to the Kame Game shop. Night had set in, so of course it was dark out. His visit would not be a happy one. If the circumstances had been different, he would have enjoyed raining on his rival's parade, but not even he was that cold. 

The limo stopped in front of the game shop and Seto got out as the driver left the limo running. He up and knocked on the door with a sign. Being the bearer of bad news sucked. 

Yami was the one to answer the door. He stared at Seto and raised an eyebrow. 

" I need to talk to you and Yugi," Seto said. 

Yami let him inside and closed the door. They walked into the living room where the TV was on, it seemed that they had been watching a movie. Seto looked around and noticed the absence of Yami's light. 

" Where's Yugi?" Seto asked." You both should hear this." 

" He's making popcorn. You can tell me now." Yami said suspiciously, it was more of an order than a suggestion. 

Seto glared at him but continued," We have a slight problem. It seems Jack has a few lawyer friends." 

" So?" Yami said." All evidence points to him." 

" Well, yes. We're in court now. Apparently there is no evidence. Mokuba never saw who took him, so he has no proof that it was Jack who did it." Seto explained. 

" What about that house up in the mountains? That place is full of evidence." Yami said. 

" Someone got there before us and the house _mysteriously_ burned to the ground. There was nothing left," Seto said." That's why I'm here." 

Yami narrowed his eyes, he wasn't liking where this was leading. 

" Jack's smart. His victims have never been found. He denies ever killing or kidnapping anyone because he thinks that all of his victims who saw his face are dead. What he's not expecting is a surprise witness from Yugi Mutou." Seto said with a smile. " We can get this bastard locked away for good or better yet, killed, and all Yugi needs to do is come to the court room and tell everyone what he saw." 

A clatter was heard from their left. The two duelists turned toward the kitchen entrance to see Yugi. He stood there nervously, the bowl of popcorn had been dropped onto the floor. Yami took a step toward his light, but because of this slight movement, Yugi took off up the stairs and into his room. As Yami heard the bedroom door slam shut, he turned back to Seto Kaiba. 

" I expect to see both of you court tomorrow. Of course you can't testify against Jack because nobody would believe that you saw what happened through a bond between you and Yugi, but Yugi saw it all. If you don't show up, then Jack might go free, and this whole thing could happen all over again." Seto said as he left. 

Once Seto had left, Yami walked upstairs to Yugi's room. He grasped the handle to find that the door had been locked. He knocked on the door, but got no answer. 

// Yugi? // 

No response. That link had been blocked. 

" Please talk to me," he said out loud this time. 

Yugi lay on his bed, hugging his pillow while listening to Yami's pleas. He was having trouble believing what they wanted him to do. He want to stay as far away as humanly possible from Jack. Two years of living with that bastard, and they want him to go back to jack. Technically they didn't want him to go back to Jack, they just wanted him to go into the same room as Jack and tell everyone what he saw. 

Yugi didn't want to relive those things, he just wanted to get on with his life. Couldn't they just leave the subject alone? Apparently not. 

'_ They told me that everything was okay now, that I was safe. You call this safe?!_' Yugi desperately thought to himself. 

" Yugi, I'm not forcing you to do this. I just thought that it would be for the best that _he_ gets what he deserves," Yami tried to explain. 

What Yami said made Yugi think about the consequences. What would happen if he didn't go and Jack did go free? He would probably keep killing people for money. If people got too suspicious of him, then he might go to another unsuspecting country and murder the people there. 

'_ I can't let that happen. Not when I could actually stop it now. I could never live with myself if I let that happen,_' Yugi thought with a sign. 

Yami stood outside the door and sighed himself. He leaned against the wall and was about to say something to his light when the door slowly opened. Yugi looked into his eyes, not at all happy. The link between them had opened up again. 

'_ I know what I have to do..._' Yugi thought as he stared at his darkness. 

" I'll go," he said with a wry smile. 

'_...Damn it._' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_End of chapter 18. I think there may be two more chapters left before this finishes...._

Shadow dark: Thanks for all your reviews! YOU READERS ROCK!!! 

Muse: This chapter was boring to write.... 

_U.U Yup...._

Shadow dark: But the next chapter will be SO GREAT!! Better than this one...Muahahaha!! *grins* Let the blood fest begin... 

Muse: Say one more thing about the next chapter and I will get rid of the blood....and make it like a lot of the dubbed anime versions... 

Shadow dark: O.O You're pure evil...*screams* No! No! I'll be good! I swear! I'm be good! *taps mouth shut* 

_^^;; Review!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Greetings readers of fic! It's so cold out. I'm wearing gloves while typing this! *rocks back and forth* I need soda!_

Shadow dark: We're out of soda.... 

_*runs around screaming hysterically* No soda?! I need soda!! Ahhh!!_

Muse: *drags kitten back over to computer to type* Important note: This chapter might not be completely accurate because we don't much about court and that sort of stuff and the lawyers won't tell up anything.....so don't blame us for being uninformed. 

Lawyers: Our client doesn't own Yugioh.....don't sue her.....this chapter will contain violence, blood, and gore.....You have been warned, so you can't go and sue us because you're mean...got that? 

/ Yugi to Yami / 

// Yami to Yugi // 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 19 

" So we're going to go to the court room and I'll tell them what I saw," Yugi explained to his friends. 

Yugi had called them all over so he could explain the new situation. He had told his grandfather last night, who thought it better if Yugi didn't go. It was quite obvious from the looks on their faces that they were worried. After all, it did seem too soon to be confronting the homicidal maniac. Yugi's friends stayed silent, so he figured they didn't want to go. 

" You really don't have to go if you don't want to," he told them. 

" No, it's not that," Joey said, shaking his head. " We'll go, and we'll be there for you." 

" It just came as a sort of shock is all," Ryou said. 

" It just seems like we can't get away from this bastard," Tristan muttered. 

" When will we go?" Tea asked. 

" When we told Kaiba our decision last night, he said he would send a limo over to get us when they were ready," Yami explained. 

It wasn't long before a black limo pulled up in front of the shop and everyone climbed in. Everyone was silent as the vehicle drove off to their destination. Everyone had a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach, but passed it off as nervousness and didn't say anything. 

Yugi stared out the tinted windows and fiddled with his sleeve. A feeling of dread swept over him as they neared the court house. Joey broke the silence by telling Yugi about a duel monsters tournament held in Africa and everyone else soon joined into the conversation. 

****************************************** 

" As you can see, my client is innocent. He did not kidnap and murder anyone, and there isn't enough evidence to prove otherwise," Jack's lawyer told the judge. 

" Do you have anything else to defend your case, Mr. Kaiba?" The judge asked. 

Seto smirked and said," I have clear proof that Jack kidnapped and killed many people." 

" Oh? And where is this proof?" Jack's lawyer asked snobbishly. 

" My proof is a witness," Seto said, and as if on cue, the doors at the back of the court room swung open to reveal several teens and an elderly man. " and here he is now." 

Yugi walked toward the front of the court room while his friends and family took a seat up front. Everyone was completely silent, their eyes were on him. It was so quiet that he could hear his shoes against the floor. He kept his eyes to the ground as he stood by Seto Kaiba. 

" I call Yugi Mutou to the stand," Seto said. 

It was barley noticeable, but Jacks eyes widened. He looked shocked and nervous, then quickly masked his emotions. 

Yugi took a seat at the witness stand and was sworn in. Everyone was still staring at him, it was unnerving. He wanted to get this over with now. 

" Yugi, tell the court what happened over your two year disappearance," the Judge asked. 

Yugi opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when he heard a noise. A noise that went unnoticed by the judge. His amethyst eyes jerked up toward the source of the noise. That was a mistake because it had been Jack who was humming out loud. Yugi had wanted to avoid seeing Jack while in here. A shiver went down his spine as he tried to ignore the noise. 

Jack was humming the nursery rhyme, 'ring around the rosie.' To anyone else, it sounded completely innocent, but not to Yugi. He tried to answer the judge again, but he just couldn't get the song out of his head. 

He was suddenly hit by a tidal wave of horrible memories from the past two years. Even though it all came in a matter of seconds, it seemed like hours to Yugi. They flashed through his head; memories of the fear in every victim's eyes, memories of people being impaled, shot, and decapitated, memories of all the blood and gore, of the victims crying out to their loved ones as _he_ slowly killed them, of the lifeless eyes, and of the pale dead bodies. In every single one of those memories, that Jack-in-the-box had been playing the tune 'ring around the rosie'. 

Out of all those memories, there was one that stuck out in his mind. One that he had desperately tried to forget. He had been sitting in the corner of the worn down room with his eyes shut tight and his hands covering his ears, trying to block out a little boy's muffled screams. Jack was at the other side of the room, occupying himself with another murder. 

" Yugi, come here," he said with amusement in his voice. 

When Yugi didn't come, Jack dragged him over to the poor boy. He had been gagged, so his screams wouldn't be to loud and cause head aches, his hands were nailed to the ground, his feet were hand cuffed together and the hand cuffs were nailed to the ground, but what horrified Yugi the most was Jack's form of torture for his latest victim. 

His chest had been to carefully sawed open, that you might have thought Jack was once a doctor. All the organs in the child's torso were exposed. Yugi was amazed that he was still alive or even conscious for that matter. It looked like some sort of frog dissection, except the boy was in place of the frog. Yugi was scared, sympathetic, and yet nauseous at the same time. Tears ran down the boy's face as he sobbed and Yugi couldn't help but start silently crying himself. 

As he looked away from the boy, Jack grinned and said," Amazing, isn't it? Do you know what's even more amazing? The feeling of someone else's organs between your fingers. Go ahead and see! I promise you, it's like nothing you've ever seen before." 

Yugi shook his head. There was no way in hell that he was going to touch the boy's organs. Of course, Jack had other plans. When he tried to go back to his corner, away from the scene, Jack grabbed him painfully by the wrist. Yugi tried to pull away, but he wasn't strong enough. 

" No!" Yugi cried as he was pulled over to the side of the boy. 

" It's a amazing feeling," the homicidal bastard explained. 

Jack trust Yugi's hand into the young boy's chest. He could hear and feel the organs squish under his hand and between his fingers. The feeling was horrible! The warm blood and gore covered his hands, getting under his nails. The blood was gushing and the heart was still beating. 

" No, Jack! Stop!" Yugi cried hysterically. 

The boy's muffled screams echoed in his head as he was forced to kill him. Then he made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Teary eyes that showed pain, fear, and anger were staring at him and looking into his soul. The eyes slid closed and the boy died right before him because of him. Jack's laughter echoed in the background. 

Yugi was snapped back to reality when the judge impatiently called out," Mr. Mutou!" 

// Yugi? What's wrong!? // 

/ I'm sorry....I'm sorry....I didn't mean to...I didn't want to...I'm sorry.. / 

Yugi blinked as he realized he had been hyperventilating. He immediately calmed down and muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear," Yes. Jack killed all those people who had gone missing. I know because he kidnapped me, but for some reason he didn't kill me. I saw every murder! He killed ruthlessly and for amusement. _He did it and I saw it all."_

" That boy is not stable, your honor, he's lying," one lawyer said. 

" Lying?" Yugi smiled slightly." You need your proof? I saw it all, and I know that that man is the murderer," Yugi pointed to Jack." The killer had a tattoo of a black rose on his neck, and so does Jack! And _why_ did he do it? Simple, he did it for the ransom money." 

" No!" Jack said, enraged. 

He was caught and he knew it. So what do people do in a situation like this? They panic, and when they panic, all logic goes out the window. In the blink of an eye, Jack pulled out a knife from his jacket, causing several people to scream. 

" Crazy bastard has a knife!" Joey exclaimed. 

" Now it's getting interesting," Bakura muttered. 

Obviously if Jack was going to go down, he was going to take someone with him or at least try to. So he took his weapon and threw it at his runaway pet, Yugi, with skill that a knife thrower would envy. Luckily he couldn't concentrate because of the fact that he had been caught, and just barely missed. Instead of impaling Yugi's head, the knife cut horizontally across the right side of his face, right near his eye, and imbedded itself in the chair. A thin line of blood dripped down his face, looking like one bloody tear. 

A shot rang out in the court room and the chaos froze. Everyone's gaze went to Seto Kaiba, who had pulled a gun off of the nearest security guard. Seto lowered the smoking weapon and shoved it back into the guards hands. 

Jack lay dead on the ground, a pool of blood collecting up around him, and a large gapping hole in his head. The blood and gore had splattered everywhere and one person couldn't help but throw up. 

Yugi lowered his head and stared blankly at the ground. His face was void of all emotion and little flecks of Jack's blood spotted his skin. His friends and family ran up to him. They called out his named, asking if he was okay, but they got no response. He just sat there, staring at the ground, not even realizing they were there or that his face was cut and bleeding. 

_So the story of Jack has come to an end, but what about Yugi? What happened to him?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Excuse me for one second! *leans over and vomits* okay! End of chapter 19! Last chapter coming up!_

Shadow dark: *drinks cherry soda through straw* so much blood...*slurps soda* Brilliant! 

Muse: *takes a few steps back and looks at kitten* Your mind...it's so...*twitch* is there even a word to describe it? 

_Review please!_


	20. rewritten Chapter 20

_Greetings readers of fic! After reading your reviews and laughing hysterically, I decided to at least TRY and make this better. Though I think I once again failed. U.U;; But you're all right that it wasn't good..._

Shadow dark: Meaning it sucked. 

_Basically...._

Muse: Hopefully this one will be more to the readers' liking. 

Shadow dark: *grabs remote* So let's rewind back to the end of chapter 19. Pretend the chapter that we're writing over never existed. Oh, and for the sake of you readers with weak stomachs, don't read this when eating, or are about to eat. U.U;; 

Lawyers: Our client does not own Yugioh, so don't sue her... 

_Wait! I'm remembering a dream I had!.....nope, I lost it.....Wait! It's back!.....nope, gone again..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 20 

They raced up to Yugi, calling out his name, but still didn't get a response. They asked if he was okay, and pleaded for him to answer them. He didn't move, didn't blink, didn't even twitch. When Yami rested a gentle hand on his lights shoulder, Yugi's eye closed and his skin became pale. 

" We should bring him home while everyone's distracted by that," Grandpa said while gesturing toward the gruesome scene." I'm sure he just needs to calm down." 

Everyone nodded and Yami scooped Yugi, who went rigid upon contact, up into his arms. The Pharaoh wiped the blood off his partner's face with his sleeve, and turned to leave.

As they walked out, Seto Kaiba approached them and said," My debt to you has been replayed, you can take the limo back to your house." which basically meant,' I owe you _nothing!_' 

Yami nodded to his rival and left. Everyone climbed into vehicle and left. The ride was unnervingly quiet. They made failed attempt to wake Yugi up, though they weren't sure if he was actually asleep. Finally arriving, they thanked the driver and went inside. 

Yugi had been laid out on his bed with a bandage securely taped over the cut on the side of his face. His breathing and pulse was perfectly normal. In fact, there was nothing physically wrong with him if you didn't count the small cut on his face. Joey had tried to snap him out of his daze by holding an icepack to his friend's face, but that didn't work either. 

" Well that's it, I'm out of ideas," Tristan said exasperated, and crossed his arms. 

Yami was suddenly struck with an idea. One so obvious that he smacked himself on the forehead for not thinking of it sooner. He then said," I'll go to his soul room and talk to him." 

Without even waiting for a response, Yami closed his eyes and disappeared into the puzzle. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing between Yugi and his soul room doors. He knocked on his lights door, but nobody answered. He checked the door knob to find it unlocked, so he opened the door. 

He raised an eyebrow as he walked inside, but instead of the happy, innocent room full of toys and puzzles of different sorts, there was nothing. It looked as if someone had turned the lights off. He cautiously walked further into the dark room while keeping a sharp eye on everything around him. 

He froze when his foot stepped on something that made an odd crunch and squish sound. The door slammed shut behind him and the darkness magically disappeared, leaving in its place a gory scene. 

The ground was stained red and was littered with recently murdered people. The eyes of those who still had them were glazed over and they're wounds were bleeding heavily. It seemed that everything imaginable happened. Bodies had been impaled, head had been decapitated, limbs had been chopped or ripped off, and eyes were gouged out. Fire rained down from the black sky and struck the land below, leaving a strong scent of burning flesh in the air. 

Yami walked on, being careful not to step on anybody even though they were already dead, though the task seemed impossible considering every inch of the ground had something on it. 

" Yugi!" he desperately called out. 

He didn't understand it. What had happened to Yugi's soul room? What was this place? Nothing ever seemed to make much sense considering the puzzle. 

Then his saw it. Off in the distance was his light, surrounded by a blue shield of some sort. The blue clearly stood out in the sea of red. Yami raced forward, not even caring what he stepped on. By the time he reached his light, his feet where soaked with blood and gore, and from the knees down, his legs were splattered with crimson. 

Yugi was sitting on the ground, curled up in a fetal position with his face hidden from view. Yami walked up and cautiously lay a hand on the blue shield surrounding his light. He quickly ripped his hand away from the shield when it electrocuted him. Yugi didn't move an inch as the strange orb surrounding him flared an angry red. 

" Yugi? Are you okay," Yami asked while taking a few steps back. 

Yami could clearly feel his lights emotions, and the strong link between the two made it so Yami could hear Yugi talking, even though his mouth wasn't moving. 

" Stay back!" Yugi snapped." Don't come any closer!" 

" It's okay, Yugi. It's me, Yami. You're safe now," Yami explained. 

" Safe? Safe!?" Yugi asked in disbelief. His mental shield turned back to blue as he said dejectedly," I'm not safe." 

As Yami took a few steps closer to Yugi, the shield turned red and shocked him again. Yami still kept a calm voice as he said," Yes, you are safe. You're at home, in your bed." 

" Look around you Yami! Does this look like home to you?" Yugi asked, still not moving from his spot. 

" This isn't real Yugi. It's just something your mind created, probably just from the shock of everything," Yami explained. 

" No...no, I can't get it out of my head. The killings won't stop," Yugi said hysterically. 

Yami took slow steps toward Yugi, as he did, the mental shield sent jolts of electricity through his body, but he ignored it and said through gritted teeth," I know what happen was traumatizing and really suck, but if you keep dwelling on it, you won't move forward. I'll help you get by it, but you need to trust me!" 

Yami walked up to the mental shield, and, despite the shock, pressed both hands against it's hard red surface. As he forcefully tried to break through to Yugi, the shield pushed back, trying to force the Pharaoh from the boy's mind. 

" Remember Yugi?" Yami said, forcing out a fake laugh." Find your happy place." 

" Happy place?!" Yugi snapped. For the first time since Yami had entered the morbid soul room, Yugi slowly looked up at his darkness and laughed dryly without merriment. His once bright amethyst eyes were now a dull purple, without any life visible in them." Act your age, Yami. There's no 'happy place'." 

" I haven't known you as one to quit," Yami muttered. 

" I didn't quit, I lost. There's a difference," Yugi stated. 

" Let me through," the Pharaoh pleaded. 

" Go away, Yami," Yugi muttered, depressed. 

No matter what the light would say, the darkness refused to give up and leave. Even though electricity was coursing through his body, sending jolts of sadness and pain into his soul, he continued to force his way to the boy. As his feet dug into the blood stained grown, the shield beneath his hand broke away in shards and he fell to his knees. 

He wrapped his unresponsive light up in a hug, who just sat there with his arms hanging limply to his side. He whispered comforting, gentle words to Yugi, feeling as if he failed the boy, but after several minutes passed, Yugi lifted his arms up and around his darkness. As the two sat in the horrible hell that had taken hold of Yugi's mind, slowly, everything began to change. 

The fire that had been falling turned into rain. Water struck the earth and washed away the blood. Time sped forward, and the corpses disappeared from sight, leaving a field of grass and flowers. A calm wind blew by them, sending colorful petals flying through the air, dancing along with the wind. The sky was a clear and blue, and clouds drifted overhead. 

Yugi's eyes gained back its glimmering amethyst color as he witnessed the transformation of the imaginary world before him. As both dark and light sighed in relief, the scenery around them faded away, leaving in its place Yugi's familiar soul room. Standing up and looking around Yugi said in a somewhat mesmerized voice," It was all an illusion." 

Back outside of the puzzle and Yugi's mind, everyone else was waiting for Yami and hopefully Yugi to wake up. Though it hadn't been that long of a wait, they were becoming worried and impatient. Tea was even having trouble being optimistic! 

A groan coming from the bed caught their attention, and as they looked over, both Yugi's and Yami's eyes slid open. Yugi held a hand to his forehead and sat up. Yami, who had been leaning against the bed, stood up and smiled slightly. 

" Yugi, are you okay?" Tea asked cautiously. 

" Yeah, I'm fine now," Yugi said, smiling." I just needed a little time to calm down." 

" See, what did I tell you?" Grandpa said, masking his own worries and fear." You teens these days are so over dramatic." 

*****~*~***** 

Everyone was happy for the rest of the day with that problem behind them, hoping it to be lost in the past and in their memories as well. Yugi seemed to be back to his old self, hiding his fear and distress behind a facade that he kept up around everybody; friend or stranger. The only visible proof that he wasn't as fine as he claimed to be was how jumpy he had become after the 'incident.' 

" Come on, Yami!" Yugi cried over his shoulder as he stood at the doorway along with Joey." Or we'll be late for the movie!" 

" Alright, I'm coming," Yami called back. 

As the three friends walked down the street, Yami glanced over at his light, though 'light' was no longer the most accurate title for Yugi. There was no denying that he had changed after what he had been subjected to, and his innocence had most likely been lost. Yami had vowed to protect Yugi, to take care of him, but after all that happened, he didn't think Yugi would need it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_*grabs knife* Kill it!!_

Shadow dark: o.o;; eh? 

_That was a horrible ending too!! Jeeze! I hate writing endings. I suck so much at writing them! One reason why this re-written chapter had been delayed is because halfway through the chapter, I saw it as crap again, and quit. In my dictionary, the word 'quit' is highlighted._

Muse: Well, I think this one might be a little better... 

_It doesn't matter, they both suck. *sits in corner and traces circles on ground* I quit again..._

Shadow dark: U.U;;; pathetic....review please... 


End file.
